Buds (or: Failed First Drafts for Petal)
by worldtravellingfly
Summary: Welcome to my draft-dump! This contains all my Fem!Harry Potter/Avengers-Crossover that have never really taken off, as well as several fierce plotbunnies. Most are stand-alone (so it's not required to have read PETAL first), some plotbunnies which I kicked out of the main story. Enjoy! [AU!] (temporarily complete, until Petal is caught up)
1. One-Armed Bandit

So, a failed first draft of what might have once become Petal. If you are interested in adopting this – or any of the other failed drafts that will be posted later – feel free to help yourself. All I ask is that you notify me beforehand.  
Happy reading! W

* * *

**Blanket Disclaimer:**

None of the characters etc. mentioned within this fanfiction are mine. I do not profit from posting this in any way, shape, or form - except improving my writing style, hopefully. Everything belongs to their legal owners. I just play around with possibilities.

* * *

Fury stared down the ragtag group of passively-aggressive people assembled at the briefing table, asking himself how they would most likely react to the piece of news he had to impart. Barton definitely wouldn't be thrilled, neither would Stark or Romanova for that matter. Rogers might give her a chance before judging, but Banner worried him because Fury couldn't tell how he would treat the new addition. Perhaps Coulson could help ease the tension somewhat...?

"You all know that magic exists. You have battled against a magic-user before," Fury began gruffly. His lone eye wandered over each of their faces slowly, taking in each and every little twitch. "What you didn't know is that we have our very own magic-users on earth. They call themselves witches and wizards. Most of them are content to live in their own world, avoiding contact with non-magicals."

This announcement evoked different reactions from the eclectic group sat around the oval table. Barton's face hardened, Romanova stiffened just a minuscule amount. Rogers seemed resigned. Stark and Banner didn't look too convinced yet. Just as expected. At least Stark kept his mouth shut.

"In order to better battle magical threats, we have recruited another Avenger," Fury continued indifferently, pressing a button on his remote.

A file was pulled up on the huge screen, a small profile picture of the new addition filling out the space next to it. Another, smaller, video feed showed Coulson waiting patiently in front of the New York Headquarters, eyes focusing on the road.

"Calypso Freesia Potter-Black, British, aged twenty-eight. Trained as an Auror, a mix of cop, soldier and SO. Liaison to their R&amp;D-department called the 'Unspeakables'," the one-eyed director summarized blankly. "She's internationally rated as one of the most powerful magic-users alive, graduated from the premier European school for magic at eighteen and very well-known among their community. At age seventeen, she defeated the British magical version of Hitler, a Voldemort alias Tom Riddle, ending the second war instigated by the aforementioned man for the second time."

Unfortunately, Stark seemed to have rediscovered the usage of his voice box again. "The second time?" he repeated incredulously.

Inwardly Fury sighed. "Yes. Supposedly Potter 'vanquished' Voldemort for the first time on Halloween 1981 when he murdered her parents. After a period of peace, lasting 14 years in total, the Second so-called Blood War began. She is specialized in close-range magical combat, magical creatures and some obscure Magicks which I won't go into right now. Auror training generally lasts three years, minimum. British Aurors are supposedly the elite internationally. Potter is the best of the best they have to offer."

Stark scoffed derisively. "So we get a traumatized child soldier?"

Just then the smaller video camera began to pick up a petite form riding a sleek, black motorcycle. Coulson straightened minutely, watching as the black leather-clad woman - with a body super-models would kill for - parked her gleaming vintage machine. Almost as if in slow-motion, the garnet-haired 'witch' climbed off her highly polished bike. In the same movement, her black helmet freed her unique, dark-red hair, tumbling down her back in wild curls.  
Fury noted, slightly amused, that Stark, Barton and even Rogers suddenly didn't seem to mind the new addition as much as _before_ they had seen her rather unusual entrance. Coulson shook her hand politely, competently leading her inside of Headquarters and out of view of the video feed.

"One thing. Don't ask about her arm, or the lightning bolt scar," Fury warned darkly - probably to no avail, knowing the typical modus operandi of the Avengers.

A minute later Coulson entered, chivalrously holding the door open for the Brit. She thanked him politely, before quickly surveying the welcoming committee. This veteran carried herself with a rare aura of self-confidence and efficient grace born of long hard years - as well as the knowledge that she could disable almost anyone thanks to her training. "Good day," the witch greeted courteously when it became apparent that no one particularly knew what to say. Mostly because the angle of the CCTV camera had concealed an obvious old injury - Calypso Potter-Black was missing her left arm, starting from about an inch over where her elbow should have been. Startled, the Avengers responded with more or less sincere greetings of their own.

Despite knowing her exact height, a very small five feet even, Potter exuded a sense of authority, of danger and superiority without seeming arrogant. Rather tried, tested - and fully approved by whomever decides such things.

"Potter."

"Fury," she replied neutrally, but with an underlying terse note indicating her discomfort with the current situation. "Mad-Eye says you should write more often and offers to make an appointment at his ophthalmologist for you. Constant vigilance and all that."

This strange statement threw off even the assassins, the spymaster noticed. He grimaced lightly at the thought of his hideously scarred cousin (twice removed). "Thank you," he retorted gruffly; more out of forced politeness rather than sincerity. "This is the team. Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, Tony Stark, Clint Barton and Natasha Romanova. Calypso Potter-Black."

She nodded to each of them as their names were mentioned, never indicating any obvious sentiments. Obviously the witch recognized Stark, but also, surprisingly, Rogers. "Please call me Potter or Callie."

"Were you named after the nereid or the moon satellite?" Stark questioned immediately, his mouth running off again.

The Brit smiled slightly, quietly quite amused. "The orchid, actually. It's a family tradition."

"Naming people after flowers?" Stark asked disbelievingly.

She simply shrugged indifferently. "Wizards tend to have strange names. My mothers non-magical family began to name their daughters after flowers. I'm quite happy with Calypso and Freesia, considering my aunt is named Petunia."

This drew a snort from several attendees who shall remain unnamed.

"So tell us about yourself," Stark ordered unabashedly.

The beautiful witch shrugged out of her leather jacket, revealing a pragmatic long-sleeved white shirt. She didn't wear any jewelry except for a small golden necklace half-concealed by the aforementioned shirt. "I hate hyphenated names, reporters, especially if they write for tabloids, manipulative bastards (here she shot Fury a quick glare) and formal functions. I despise random people staring at my scar or hero-worshiping me," she informed them calmly. "However, I love my godson, my friends, Quidditch, flying and Defense against the Dark Arts. Snakes are good conversationalists in my opinion, but I prefer snowy owls as pets."

For a moment Stark seemed speechless. Then he smirked. "You honestly fly on brooms?"

Potter rolled her eyes, clearly amused, a smile tugging on her lips. "We do. It's a required class in First Year, very fun too. Unless you fall off, of course."

"You can talk to snakes?" Banner asked curiously, still very wary of her presence. Why remained unclear for the moment.

"Sure. It's a rare genetic gift though, so don't worry about it."

"What is 'Quidditch'?" Barton asked warily.

"A popular sport played on broomsticks by teams consisting of seven players. One regular red ball that is used to score, two iron cannon balls used to deter the opposing team's player and one walnut-sized, quick, golden ball which needs to get caught. They are all flying on their own except the first."

* * *

Well, I hope you liked it. This will be my failed draft-dump, so to speak. Today is Pancake Friday, a weekly tradition I intend to uphold until I am old and grey, which is why I am going to the kitchen now. Have a good day/afternoon/evening!  
W


	2. Amy & Avengers I

Avengers Redone (Part 1)

* * *

**Warnings:** triggers for miscarriage, canon-typical violence, idiocy, and other crap.

* * *

**Attack on Phil &amp; Amy**

* * *

Amy arrived in time to see Phil Coulson being stabbed in the back by Loki. She witnessed how her sometimes semi-friend blasted the slimy bastard off of him with the help of a massive gun, but knew he needed immediate medical help or risk dying on the spot.

The first-rate Healer hit him with three rapidly-fired spells to speed up the healing process, to knit his tissue back together, and to vanish the inner bleeding. The witch silently summoned three potion vials from her bag that would continue to heal her friend, when Loki attacked her from the front.  
Phil shot him again, this time aiming right.

"Potions, quick!" Amy rasped out, feeling the bleed flowing out of her wound in an agonizing way. The agent obliged his rescuer, just as her world started to fade away into black.

In the corners of her eyes, Fury had appeared just in time to send for some medics. That was the last thing the witch consciously noticed.

* * *

Fury was mercilessly ranting at Tony and Steve, the only two Avengers currently available. (In the meantime, Romanov watched over Barton and, surprisingly, Amy, since neither Thor nor Banner were currently accounted for.) The SHIELD-director yelled at them in his own special way, pointing out every little thing they'd messed up. "Agent Coulson would have died if Lady Potter-Black had not interfered. He believed in you, in this team, from the start," on and on.

Suddenly, the Cyclops changed tactics, obviously noticing his irate words didn't quite manage to get through to the two men. Immediately, Tony's inner alarms went off. Ranting and yelling he could deal with. Any other psychological torture?

Fury threw the papers he had previously clutched in his hands on the table. It was someone's medical report. A familiar ultrasound picture skidded over to the center of the table.  
Tony turned away. He instantly knew whose file Fury had just literally shoved in their faces.

"Stark, did you know that your girlfriend was pregnant?" the director questioned in an odd mixture of something that might pass as mild compassion and stern disapproval.

The genius desperately tried to block out the framed version of Jamie's first ultrasound that was proudly displayed on his desk in the lab. He felt sick to his stomach. Tony wanted nothing more than to flee from this discussion, to be with Amy who needed him more than effing SHIELD. Who had supported him through all of his issues without even contemplating leaving.

"The medics guessed she was about three weeks along, maybe four. When Lady Black saved Coulson's life, Loki stabbed her in the abdomen," Fury continued heartlessly, oblivious to the genius' rapid breathing or his paling skin.

Even Rogers seemed to take pity on Tony, despite his disapproval. Only Hill was able to fully understand why the billionaire just left the room, unable to listen to any of this drivel for another second.

He needed air. A distraction. _Something_ to keep him from worrying about Amy.

Tony knew she would physically heal herself as soon as she was conscious again but mentally... Mentally it would take years before she was anywhere close to accepting it. God, why had Rogers followed him? Wasn't there something else the 'star-spangled man with a plan' needed to do? Places to be?

"Was that your first child?"

Tony didn't want to talk about it. Definitely not with Mr. Perfect. "It's none of your business. Please, don't give me some fucking platitude about sacrificing something in service to the country now," the genius growled out, trying to get under Capsicle's skin.

It seemed to work brilliantly, judging by Rogers' retort. "I wasn't... But she is part of the team."

"Amy is not here for 'the team'. She chose to come because Phil is her semi-friend, asking for a favor. Amy knew Fury needed her and no one else could help as quickly as her, especially with the mind-control!"

"We have a job to do."

"I am not dancing to Fury's fife!" Couldn't this hardheaded guy take a hint?

"Neither am I. But Loki is still running free somewhere, trying to take over the world. We just need to find out where."

Tony's eyes were glued to the blood splatters near the metal wall. This was where his wife had saved Coulson's life. Where his baby lost his or hers. "He's a fucking diva. Craves the attention. He wants to prove to himself he's more powerful than Thor or Odin. Loki wants a parade, a statue with his name in big bold letters on it..."

In that moment, Tony had an epiphany. Why hadn't he realized this sooner? It was so effing obvious!

"That bastard! Stark Tower!"


	3. Amy & Avengers II

Avengers Redone (Part 2)

* * *

**Warnings:** still the same trigger warning, language, canon-typical violence and other crap. Oh, and an angry Hermione.

THIS IS A DOUBLE-UPDATE! Since I have several exams next week, I won't be able to post on time. So I posted chapter two and three today.

* * *

**Amy joins the Avengers &amp; Barton wakes up**

* * *

Slowly, the world came back in focus for the Healer. (Thank Merlin nobody had removed her contacts.) She tested the flexibility of her fingers and toes first, before working her way up- and inwards. There was a large bandage wrapped around her middle.

Amy sighed softly in annoyance. She really hated Muggle medics.

Summoning her wand and first-aid kit, the witch vanished the bandages to start magically healing herself. Apparently, Coulson had saved her life by following her instructions. Well, she supposed they were even then.

"What are you doing?" A strange voice demanded curiously from the side. Amy finished the last spell required to heal her wounds, before focusing on the unknown person.  
_Ah, so Barton was back to normal. Or as normal as he was going to be, so soon after overcoming a mind-control._ The raven-haired witch sent him a grim smile. "Agent Barton, I take it?"

Natasha who had stood when Amy had first rolled up her shirt nodded. "Also known as Hawkeye. Your recommendation from earlier worked perfectly."

"Oh, good to know. It was just a hunch, but I'm happy for you. Now, why was I put in here?"

"Fury called the medics when he found you and Phil." Ah, yes. She remembered tending to him before getting knocked out.

"That didn't answer my question." Barton looked like he'd seen a ghost. Obviously, the guy felt highly uncomfortable, so he fled to the bathroom.

However, Natasha adopted a compassionate look. "Loki stabbed you straight through the uterus, killing the fetus in your womb. Stark wanted to stay with you, but Fury dragged him off. I'm sorry for your loss."

For a moment, Amy allowed herself to grieve for her unborn child. She must have conceived sometime during their heavenly vacation to Hawaii. First month. Less than six weeks, for sure. Otherwise she would have known.  
Then she pushed her feelings away, at least for now, knowing this whole ordeal was far from over. The witch sat up on the uncomfortable infirmary bed, wiping away the few stray tears she had allowed through her defenses and focused on her next plan of action. Loki would _pay_ for this.

Before anyone could say anything, Capsicle barged in. "Can any of you fly those things?"

"I can," Barton replied slowly, finally coming out of his hide-out.

Natasha nodded a confirmation to the Captain, signaling he was really back to normal. Amy used their distraction to down a mild strengthening solution which countered any lingering sluggishness, so she'd be ready for battle. After putting Loki away, there would be time to grieve for another what-if.  
A flick of her wand later and Amy wore her battle robes. Her hair braided itself, while she transfigured something into a suitable mask to hide her identity behind.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" the bloodthirsty witch asked the other three.

Rogers immediately wanted to protest.

"Save your breath. Nobody touches my family and gets away with it. I'm coming along. That's final," Amy stated decisively. Her hard voice brooked absolutely no argument. The glare she sent in their direction must have been enough to convince them that it was easier to just accept the new turn of events.

"Have you ever been in a fight before?" Barton asked cautiously.

"So you didn't get to see my file? Remind me to thank Fury later."

Natasha grinned darkly at the witch. "Welcome on board, Lady Black."

The two males speed-walking beside them exchanged an uneasy glance when Amy returned the gesture.

"In answer to your question, agent, I've literally been born to fight bastards like Loki. Besides Healing, it's what I do best."

"You should be grateful she's on our side," Natasha added almost cheerfully.

"For tactical consideration: I'm good at long-range and close-quarters but prefer a mix of both. I am trained in magical combat since I was eleven and hand-to-hand since I was seventeen years old. You shouldn't worry about me, but Loki's supposed army - if I may say so myself," Amy elaborated grimly.

Barton seemed uneasy about her magic, but she didn't mind - he had literally just been released from someone's mind-control spell after all. Rogers thanked her for the information. Amy suspected they still underestimated her, just indulging her mood for now.  
Well, they were in for a rude awakening.

* * *

"Tony, I think we should discuss your idea of a party closely in the near future," Amy muttered sarcastically when her genius husband flew around the corner, a gigantic floating '_thing_' chasing after him.

She had placed permanent illusions on her wands, as well as a sticking charm on the green mask hiding three/fourths of her face.

"Shoulda known you'd come," Tony retorted drily, not commenting on her choice of attire or words.

Amy smirked dangerously, letting her tight control over her core slip a bit, as her love-fueled anger spiked her magic.

Thor bowed to her. "Lady Amaryllis, it is an honor to fight alongside a _Seidhr_ as powerful as you."

"Likewise, Lord Thor," Amy replied, not missing a beat while also beheading three aliens with one well-placed Cutting Curse – in perfect sync with Hulk disposing of the floating thing. Merlin, she still had her Mojo going strong.

For a moment, Capsicle and Barton gaped hilariously at her, then they thankfully gathered their wits.

"Oh _please_, I've been in a war since I was fourteen. You pick up some stuff," Amy scoffed absentmindedly, focusing more on her surroundings.

However, the captain shook his head and just gave them their orders instead of interrogating her more closely. It quite obviously wasn't the time nor the place for such things.

In lieu of Loki, there was quite a (rising) number of aliens falling at the bloodthirsty Lady Black's wands.

* * *

That was it. Tony would sacrifice himself. She knew it. He _knew_ she knew it. Both were almost certain that Tony wouldn't make it out alive.

_So I'm not just losing an unborn child but also my husband today? Merlin, I hate life. _

_"Amy? You there?"_

"Until the end."

_"I love you. Tell Jamie I loved him too. Please. I'm so sorry about today."_

Amy felt a tear escape from her eyes as she absentmindedly cursed an alien. "It's alright."

_"Does...it hurt?"_

"Dying? No. It's like falling asleep. Easy. Nothing to fear."

_"Thank you, my heart. For everything. Make sure Jamie has a great childhood. I love you more than anyone else."_

Then the connection snapped. Her magic reacted instinctively to her devastation, incinerating any aliens, dead or alive, in a twenty meter radius. Dimly, she heard Rogers order Nat to close the Merlin-be-damned portal.

It was over.

Suddenly, a tiny red figure was falling toward earth, restarting her frozen heart until she realized he wasn't slowing down. Hulk intervened before Amy got a chance though. Thor ripped off Tony's faceplate. The ravenette gently knelt next to her husband.

"Merlin's soggy y-fronts! You are not going to survive a fucking nuke to get squished like a watermelon!" the witch implored the still form of her genius. She couldn't use magic on him, unsure how the damaged armor would react. It might be the finishing blow.

As if on cue, Hulk roared. Loudly. Earsplittingly.

All of a sudden, the light in the reactor began to flicker again. Relieved, Amy took a deep breath, trying to hold on to her composure. Tony rambled something completely random that was typical for him in shock. It pushed Amy over the edge. She was torn between hugging the living daylights out of her husband or slapping him. Whatever the others said washed right through her ears, but Amy realized they wouldn't get to relax until Loki had been delivered to SHIELD.

"Lady Amaryllis, maybe you should stay back. You've proven what a mighty warrioress you are, but Loki is still my brother," Thor pleaded softly.

She sighed. "I'm not going to kill him. Humiliate him, maybe. But he cost me my unborn child and most likely the ability to conceive ever again, Lord Thor. Turning his hair pink for a few days is the least I can do to him."

The rest of the Avengers stared at the witch with varying degrees of astonishment mixed with pity. Naturally, Tony grabbed her hand possessively. However, Amy's eyes never left Thor's.

"I am deeply sorry for your loss, Milady. If it aides your grief, you may turn him into a toad."

Amy grinned lopsidedly. "Good idea. But no. Just let me have a go at him, will you? I have a few choice words your brother needs to hear."

Tony squeezed her hand in silent reassurance. Thor bowed his head to her, accepting the proposal. "As you wish, Lady Amaryllis."

Barton tried to lighten the mood: "Why do I get the feeling your lectures are worse than any curses you might throw at him?"

This elicited dry laughter from Tony. "That's because they are. Amy has yelled a delegation of the military into submission before, for your information."

"Can I please watch? Or get a copy of the surveillance video?" Amy chuckled, blushing slightly.

Then she reminded herself of Loki's crimes and turned angry once more.

* * *

The Avengers made sure that Loki was safely in his new temporary cell before allowing Amy anywhere near him for their 'talk'. Thor and Tony stayed behind, keeping an eye on the furious witch.

"Why are you still here, mortal?"

"Because I have a few questions for you, Loki Laufeyson."

Both Thor and his accused adoptive brother looked deeply shocked at Amy's words.

"There is something I don't understand," the Healer stated calmly, emerald eyes swirling with anger and grief. "Why did you prove everyone's worst suspicions right?"

Neither Asgardian seemed to quite follow her blunt question.

"There are many parallels between your life and mine, Loki Laufeyson. Always being second-guessed. Always hearing nasty rumors behind our backs. Always being feared for a gift we had no control over being given. Always feeling excluded; like an outcast. So why did you, almighty God of Mischief, cave to their expectations while I measly mortal proved all those that slandered my name, doubted my worth or my strength, wrong?"

"We have nothing in common, wench! You are just a mere mortal!"

Amy smiled mirthlessly which turned out to be rather scary. "Oh, but we do. Actually we do have quite a lot in common. We were both regarded as second-best by people close to us, simply because we wield magic and they do not. We even look alike; black hair, green eyes. Now tell me why a mere mortal could overcome her issues while you couldn't cope with yours."

Loki ranted at her some more, trying to get under her skin which Amy just shook off like raindrops. Seriously, Malfoy had been better at this. Or Snape. Especially him. So the witch remained calm.

"Should I tell you what I think? I think you are unable to explain this phenomena because you simply can't. It wouldn't fit in with your superiority complex. Only because your brother defended you, I shall let you live, Loki Laufeyson. The last person that laid hands on my family was disintegrated by an overpowered spell. Maybe it's time you seriously thought about your recent actions."

It was slightly reminiscent of putting Jamie in a timeout. Judging by the bemused smirk on Tony's face, he made the same connection. Her husband gently took her hand, leading her out of the room.

* * *

They had found Tony's shawarma joint, ordering all kinds of food. Amy didn't feel much like eating, but knew she needed to replenish her magic with something more substantial than air. "We could sleep in the mansion tonight. It's close by and there should be enough space for all of us," the witch proposed after a lengthy, comfortable bout of silence.

Exhaustion was edged on all of their faces.

Tony looked up from his food, examining her determined expression. "As you wish, sweetheart. It is your house."

"Our house," she corrected him gently, automatically, before excusing herself to inconspicuously call on the head elf.

Tony turned around to the confused avengers. "Congratulations. You all have officially been adopted by the saber-tooth tigress."

"I fear I do not understand, Man of Iron," Thor replied, evidently confused.

The billionaire sighed resignedly. "Amy invited you to stay the night at her house in the Hamptons. It's safe. Besides, all of you have questions for her, don't you?"

Natasha nodded sharply. "Will Jamie be there?"

Tony ran a hand through his hair. "Most likely. And either Hermione or Molly will accompany him."

The rest of the group was just about to ask who they meant, but Amy returned. Everyone was ready to go.

* * *

They went into an abandoned alley. Amy fished a long necklace out of her robes, enlarging a charm. "Put a finger on the dolphin. Don't let go until I tell you to." With wrinkling eyebrows everyone followed her orders. "Hamptons Mansion."

Suddenly everyone felt a jerk behind their navel and was thrown through the air. Only Thor managed to land safely, of those that had never experienced Portkey-travel beforehand. Bruce controlled himself enough, curiosity winning over confusion.

Everyone took in their new surroundings. A tasteful white building stood in front of the group, surrounded by extensive green grounds and the sea.

Meanwhile, Tony gently helped Amy up. She smiled slightly. "Welcome to one of my family's vacation homes. It's heavily warded against intruders and should suffice for the night." The witch traced a line on the door which cracked open on its own.

Tony squeezed Amy's hand reassuringly as the rest followed warily. A soft pop announced the arrival of an house elf. "Gipsy here will show you to your rooms in a minute. Feel free to help yourselves to the bar. Gipsy, these are our guests for the night. Please show them to the rooms I had you prepare. Thank you."

"Gipsy is happy to serve Mistress Amaryllis. Mistress is always so kinds to Gipsy! Guests ares welcome. Pleases follow Gipsy!"

Astonished, the others did as they were told - for once.

* * *

Tony led his wife to the master bedroom, helping Amy out of the battle robes. They showered together, washing off the grime and dirt. Only in the privacy of their bedroom did the witch allow herself to cry over the loss of her unborn child. Instead of saying useless words, Tony held her, kissing her gently and providing warmth.

* * *

Amy dressed in one of his band shirts and loose fitting sweatpants (which would shock so many fashionistas around the world) and dried her hair with a handy spell. It curled messily to her lower back.

"I'm sorry for almost leaving you today. There was nothing else I could have done in the amount of time given."

Amy closed her eyes, leaning into his embrace. "Just don't ever let me go."

* * *

They returned to the sitting room with a spectacular view of the sea some time later. Amy turned to a portrait of a unicorn that hung over the fireplace: "Please tell Molly to bring Jamie over to the Hamptons mansion, would you?"

"As you wish, Mistress."

Coincidentally, the two assassins and Bruce chose that moment to rejoin them. "Was that portrait talking?" Barton asked reluctantly.

Amy nodded, but didn't tear her eyes off of the fireplace. "Prepare yourselves. Someone is going to arrive by fire."

They looked at her as if she had gone insane. Suddenly, the flames turned green, emitting a bushy-haired witch who held a sleeping boy. The child woke as soon as they stepped through. He squirmed out of Hermione's hold, running towards his parents. "Mommy! Daddy! Miss you!"

Amy scooped him up in her arms, tightly, before pressing a kiss on his forehead. "I missed you too, Jamie."

The sleepy boy smiled before his eyes closed back. "Love you."

"Love you too, baby boy," she whispered lovingly.

After another kiss, Tony took his mini-me from her, sensing that Hermione was close to explosion. "I'm taking him to bed in our room. Get checked out by your sister when she's done yelling."

Said witch narrowed her eyes at Tony's words, swelling even more. Amy sighed resignedly. The moment the door closed behind her two boys, Hermione spelled it silent and began her rant: "Amaryllis Lilith Jamie Dorea Potter-Black-Stark! Do you have any idea how worried I was about you when we saw the news and you were _fighting_ against an alien _invasion_? I about died fifty times! Jamie was _crying_! How could you just ignore the Statute for your stupid saving people thing?"

Amy hugged her best friend tightly, trying to stop the barrage of words. "I know, 'Mione. Believe me, I know. But it was necessary."

"Explain."

So Amy did. Every now and then, Natasha added something but it was mostly the witch talking. When she was done, Hermione hugged her tightly. "I'm happy you two are alive. Now, where can I give you a check-up?"

"Just do it now. Jimmy won't go to sleep if he knows I got hurt."

Nodding, the bushy-haired woman hit her with an extensive diagnostic spell. It listed all of her latest injuries on a piece of parchment. Hermione's brows crinkled in a telling sign of sympathy and fierce compassion. "Well, you healed yourself pretty nicely, but there is too much scar tissue, as you feared. I'm sorry, Ames."

Amy sighed, swallowing a new bout I tears. "It's...going to be alright."

"Maybe you can work on a remedy? I'm sure that there are others with the same predicament, after the war. Treat this as another obstacle - not the end of your dream." The two witches hugged once more.

"Thank you," Amy muttered hoarsely. "Does any of you have injuries?"

"Nothing that bad," Natasha replied promptly. "Just a few bruises and so on."

Hermione smiled tightly. "Amy is the best in her field. You're in good hands. I will tell the others that you survived. Do you want me to stay for a while?"

The raven-haired Healer shook her head. "No, thank you. My boys will take good care of me. Please thank Molly for watching Jamie on such short notice."

"Ron sends his love, as do Rosie and Hugo."

"Give the two of them a kiss from me."

Hermione agreed before vanishing into thin air with a sharp crack. Amy breathed a sigh of relief when Tony returned. "He's sleeping like a log," the genius announced.

Natasha smiled slightly. "Fury owes Phil one hundred bucks. He bet that you two were married before Jamie was born."

"Ah, she did the whole name thing?" Tony winced.

Amy nodded. "Even my fourth. I forgot how loud she yells when she's really riled up."

Her husband kissed her gently. "I didn't."

The rest of the team joined them in the sitting room. Gipsy arranged to bring refreshments.

Amy sipped her tea before contemplating her possible answers. "Alright. You have a few questions free before we change the topic. So make them count."

Natasha nodded. "To prevent someone from wasting a question, we'll bring you up to speed. Amaryllis and Stark are married, have been for a while. Yes, it's normal for wizards to travel by fireplace or vanishing into thin air. Portraits can talk. Gipsy is a house elf. And Jamie is their son."

"How do you know all that?" Banner asked curiously.

"Because she was sent to spy on Tony about two years ago. Fury cleared her for the Statute in case something happened around me because magic reacts to emotions."

Banner nodded understandingly. "So your pregnancy hormones would have spiked your magic?"

"Sometimes. It happens more towards the end of the pregnancy though." Tony pulled his wife close to his body, kissing her temple in a comforting gesture. "Next question."

"Why exactly was Fury considering you for the Initiative?" Barton asked.

Amy took a deep breath. She took off the cardigan she wore, exposing her arm where Bellatrix had engraved 'Mudblood Whore'. "Because I defeated one of the worst Dark Lords in our history when I was seventeen. I meant it when I said I was literally born to fight. Only after seven years of fighting, I had enough so I trained to become a Healer."

There was a bout of silence.

"At seventeen?" Banner muttered thoughtfully. "That's very young."

Amy smiled wryly. "It wasn't my choice. But in the end it all worked out."

"So are there many magical people out there?" Barton again.

"Oh, yes. Every country has a magical community albeit smaller than what you imagine. They make out only a fraction of the general populace."

"Why did you knock me out when we first met?" Natasha questioned curiously. Several people gaped at the tiny witch. How had she gotten the drop on the Black Widow?

Amy sighed again. "Your eyes flickered directly to my scar. Only people who know my history do that normally. I wanted to find out what you were doing there and if you were a threat. Just because I didn't recognize your appearance didn't mean you couldn't be an...unsavory person from my past."

"How could that be?" Steve asked curiously.

Amy waved her wand silently, changing her appearance to match Natasha's and back. "That's a glamour. We also have a potion that allows one for an hour to take on the appearance of someone else. Brilliant for spying on the enemy, but if you are the enemy..."


	4. Uncle Tony

**Er, Uncle Tony?**

* * *

Basically, this fic was supposed to be about Uncle!Tony dealing with teenage!niece!Fem!Harry and their respective trauma...

* * *

**\- Prologue: -**

* * *

Tony was still going through Howard's old stuff, just having watched the video of his father declaring him to be his best creation. In a way, it soothed an old wound but Tony could really care less if his old man actually liked him or not, twenty years after his death.

Too little, too late.

Then he accidentally pressed against a hidden button, revealing a secret compartment. Curious, Tony opened the small section completely. A small scroll rolled out. Even more curious, the genius pulled a few papers out of the scroll.

For a moment, Tony froze.

Because in his hands was the evidence that Howard Stark never managed to be this perfect American man the press liked to portray him as. The first document turned out to be a birth certificate for a Lily Evans, born to Magnolia Evans (née Leigh) and Howard Stark.

Tony had a half-sister.

And just like that his whole world turned upside down.

Again.

* * *

**\- Chapter 1: -**

* * *

(Two months after Iron Man 2 and The Last Battle) The Golden Trio sat in a cafe close to Oxford Street, unsure what to expect from the upcoming meeting. Kreacher had sorted through Rose's mail and gathered everything that his new mistress had left behind in Privet Drive last year. To their collective shock, Rose had received a Muggle letter in her absence. And not just any letter - but one from Lily Evans' half-brother (called Tony) no one had even remotely known about. It was a generally polite, nondescript missive asking her to meet at her earliest convenience. Naturally Rose had replied swiftly, curious about the sender. If she really had family outside of the Dursleys, she wanted to at least know about them.  
The next letter had invited her to come to The Shake, the pricey cafe they were currently waiting in, in London, today of all days. July 31st. Of course Ron and Hermione had insisted on accompanying her to this mysterious date. George wanted to join them too, 'just in case', but something happened at the shop, so he was unable to come. Besides, it would be hard enough to keep Ron from blurting out random questions concerning Muggle topics. Maybe the emergency had been a blessing in disguise, Rose thought.

Then a red-haired woman and a sunglasses-wearing male entered the cafe, heading straight for their table (which had been reserved by Rose's mysterious uncle too). "Sorry we're late, we underestimated traffic," the American redhead apologized before anyone else got a chance to ask a question.

"It's fine," Rose immediately replied, trying to reign in her nerves. "Are you per chance Miss Pepper Potts?"

"Yes. This is Tony Stark."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Stark, Ms. Potts. May I introduce you to Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, my two best friends? I'm Rose Potter," the emerald-eyed girl introduced, temporarily overcoming her initial shyness. Instantly, both Americans focused intently on her (not improving her usual timid nature at all).

"It's nice to meet you too," Miss Potts replied after a beat of silence.

"Do you want to move this elsewhere?" Mr. Stark asked, noticing her uneasiness with the many stared they began to gather from people around the table.

Relief spread over all three teens' faces. "Yes, please," Rose responded quickly, grateful to get out of the open. There still were Death Eaters out in the open, hell-bent on revenge for their leader's demise. They must have let on a bit too much relief because the two Americans passed a meaningful look. Nonetheless, they didn't comment. Instead, Mr. Stark offered to take them to his hotel room.

* * *

No one felt the need to exchange many words during the drive except for the usual remarks on the typical British weather and that was pretty much it.

Rose scrutinized her alleged uncle. He looked anything like her mother (from what she could judge by way of Lily Potter's pictures) and supposed he took more after his father or mother.  
However, there were small details the brunette and Rose shared. For example, his nose had a slight upturn just like her's. The form of their eyes was similar, although Rose's resembled an almond more than his. Other than that, they had nothing physically in common.

* * *

When they finally arrived in his suite, and Ms. Potts organized drinks for all of them, the group sat on one couch while the two Americans faced them on the other.

"I recently found a birth certificate for one Lily Evans in my father's old things. He died twenty years ago, never telling me about her. As soon as possible I tried to find out more about her," Mr. Stark explained, showing them the documents he talked about.

Rose nodded warily, after looking over the birth certificate of her own mother, unsure if she could trust him. The Wars and the Dursleys had taught her to remain cautious in all situations.

"Which eventually led you to Ro," Hermione concluded for the Americans.

"Yes. I would have been in contact sooner, but I could not find a valid phone number nor an e-mail address," the (in)famous genius added.

Rose smiled tentatively, trying to imagine The Tony Stark's reaction to magic. She had seen a few of his more controversial press conferences on the news. Plus, Hermione had told her all about his academic background. "We stayed at a secluded boarding school in Scotland for ten months out of twelve. Any kind of technology is not allowed, so please excuse our lack of knowledge on hacking, scientific advances etc."

Mr. Stark looked positively horrified for a moment, evoking a broader smile from his amused niece, as well as Ms. Potts.

Hermione nodded. "Besides you moved out from the Dursleys last year. I imagine that complicated matters as well."

Ron tried to look knowledgeable, but he really had no clue what they were talking about half the time. What in Merlin's name was hacking? (He assumed it didn't involve destroying anything.)

"Where are you staying at the moment?" Miss Potts asked worriedly. She already seemed concerned for the raven-haired teen. This earned her brownie points with Hermione and Ron. (Unfortunately, they had grown even more protective than before.)

"My godfather left me a house in London," Rose replied cautiously, "It's alright but needs some fixing up. Besides, one of Ron's brothers lives around Charing Cross road if you know the area."

Tony nodded, indicating hat he knew the area. "I'm just confused why nothing showed up in your file after your eleventh birthday."

The Golden Trio exchanged a meaningful glance that the other two obviously noted. Would they tell him the truth? Should they?

'If I don't try, I'll never find out. He can't be worse than the Dursleys,' Rose thought, arriving at a decision. 'Plus Mia can Obliviate them if it's needed.'

Hermione simply nodded defeated, signaling her agreement. The smallest teen of them all silently measured her uncle up.

"How much time do you have? It's a rather long story."

"All the time in the world," Ms. Potts replied warmly, sensing the need for reassurance.

The ravenette sighed, nervously running a hand through her short messy hair. (A gesture Tony recognized from himself.) Ron and Hermione both put an arm around her shoulders in silent support. "Alright. ... Do you believe in magic?"

* * *

**\- Chapter 2: -**

* * *

"Do you believe in magic?"

The two Americans exchanged a questioning look. Ro felt her heart sink a little at that. She really didn't want to repeat performance after sixteen years at Durzkaban. "I know it sounds as if I'm mad or in need of a good shrink, but we all are able to use magic. Like this," she plowed on bravely, pointing her repaired wand at the documents on the table between them. They began to float.

Tony's jaw dropped a little before he broke out in a broad grin. "That's awesome! What else can you do, except for making things fly?"

Instantly the trio relaxed, smiling in varying degrees of happiness about his enthusiasm. "A better question would be what we can't do," Ro replied, eager to please. "Hermione can explain Grumps Laws later in detail - she's the smartest witch of our age - but basically we can do whatever we put our minds to except for conjuring edible food out of thin air, turning metals into real gold... That sort of thing. The best school for magical children is Hogwarts, somewhere in Scotland." Hermione blushed slightly at the compliment. Ron chuckled at how hyper Rose became all of a sudden.

Pepper smiled too. "Hogwarts is your school then?"

"Yes, a boarding school. It's situated in an old castle. We received an acceptance letter when we turned eleven, before that neither Mia nor I had any idea of real magic existing," Rose continued enthusiastically.

At this Hermione nodded. "They teach us Transfiguration, Charms, Defense, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination (here all three pulled a face), Ancient Runes," the bushy-haired witch interrupted herself before she got too carried away. "As well as other elective classes, in order to prepare us for adulthood and train our magic." Pepper took notes, continuing to smile encouragingly.

"However we couldn't attend last year, because not all magic is used for good." Ron sighed, squeezing his little sister's shoulder. "On that Halloween night 1981, the worst Dark Lord in centuries tried to kill Ro here." This blunt statement was met with gasps from Pepper and a clenched jaw from Tony.

"He was so feared by the magical community, people refused to say his name," Rose continued soberly.

"It's Tom Riddle, jr. or Lord Voldemort. He believed in a prophecy that predicted his downfall would be brought about by a baby born at the end of July to parents who defied him three times." "Ironically it could have been either Neville, a good friend of ours, or Ro," Mia added. "Nev is what the Wizarding world considers a Pureblood, someone with exclusively magical ancestors, while Ro here is classed as a second-class citizen due to her mother being born to non-magical parents. James Potter was also a Pureblood. Our society could be divided loosely in five tiers. On the top are Purebloods, then half-bloods, followed by Muggleborns, wizards with creature blood such as werewolves and Muggles and lastly magical creatures. Voldemort believed in Pureblood supremacy, striving to eradicate mundane people and Muggleborns, comparable to Adolf Hitler."

Ron sighed, rubbing his face. "Riddle had a rapidly growing crowd of followers who called themselves Death Eaters. They wear black robes and white masks formed as skulls. Riddle branded them with the Dark Mark, his sign. Looks like this." He pulled out a slightly crumpled cutout from the Daily Prophet, showing the picture from the World Cup four years ago. Tony studied the moving picture with interest before scrutinizing the mark. Meanwhile both Hermione and Ro sent the male ginger an incredulous look. "You're always acting surprised! What? I thought we should come prepared," Ron defended himself.

Tony chuckled amused. "So what happened?"

"Well, one of my dad's friends - the only one who could physically tell anyone - betrayed our hideout to Riddle," Rose continued. "My dad sent my mum away, trying to buy us time. It didn't work out for some reason, so she barricaded us in my nursery. Riddle killed Dad first, then he blasted his way into the nursery. My mom stepped in-between my crib and bloody Snakeface. He gave her a choice - in return for me, he would allow her to live." Tears welled up in Ro's eyes. She loved her parents, but her mother was her idol. The ravenette wanted to be as courageous and good as her. "Of course she refused, so he lost his patience and killed her. The Killing curse is highly illegal and comes out as a sickly green color. If you're hit, you're dead before reaching the floor. Then he pointed his wand at me. Using the exact same curse."

Hermione sighed, squeezing Rose's shoulder. "But due to Mrs. Potter's sacrifice, the spell rebounded, hitting Riddle instead. However, at that point he had taken measures to ensure his immortality. It's the worst sort of magic and few even know of it."

"After that night, Ro became bloody famous. She was rumored to have defeated V-Voldemort as a toddler after eleven years of outright war. Of course people celebrated for months," Ron threw in.

Then they gave a quick overview over their Hogwarts years to date before explaining what happened over the last months. "... Then he sort of - detonated, turning into dust or ashes which were blown away," Rose tried to explain, not looking anyone in the eye. She had just confessed to killing someone.

* * *

Please also check out The Almost Forgotten Marriage Contract of 1763, my new fic! I hope you enjoyed reading this tidbit and had/have a nice day!  
W


	5. Little Sister

**Disclaimer:** Do not own anything recognizable from either the Harry Potter or Marvel Universe.

* * *

My next installment for Budding Flowers (or my Failure Pile). Hope you enjoy! (While I am slaving away on an 'interesting' research paper about 17th century sonnets. Yay me! Okay, please note the sarcasm.) I wish you all a great weekend, even if it's a Friday the 13th,  
Yours, W

* * *

**Warnings:** Language, canon-typical violence and themes, Fem!Harry, AU

* * *

~Little Sister~

* * *

The Avengers had just stepped outside of the Shawarma joint Tony had wanted to try out when a furious shriek could be heard. Upon closer inspection, a petite girl of maybe fifteen had emitted the piercing noise. A battered-looking ginger held her back - barely. Tony blanched when he saw the avenging angel in front of them, about to descend upon him. Only Natasha kept her cool, smirking slightly. This promised to be good. Then, somehow, the petite teen freed herself from the ginger's grasp. In a red blur, she reached Tony and began hitting him with what looked like a piece of paper. "You. bloody. fucking. moronic. reckless. stupid. rash. hypocrite!" Green Eyes screeched furiously. "Bastard! I thought you were dead! You said you'd be safe now. No 'stupid selfless shit'! You promised! All hot air...!"

The ginger, who had fallen on his behind when Green Eyes stormed off, interfered by grabbing her hand. "Calm down, Elle. You're going to faint -"

Another teen sighed resignedly as the smaller girl did just that. Tony barely managed to catch the crimson-haired girl.

"What the hell?" Bruce muttered, stunned speechless by the display.

Ginger sighed, turning to Tony. "We were just going to make sure she got home safely. Mione and I need to head back. Tell Elle to check in as soon as she wakes up, will you? She's probably going to sleep for a while though..."

The other teen nodded, scrutinizing Tony like an x-ray machine. "We've been sleeping on the way here, but she couldn't. Take her to a doctor soon. We're not so sure what she got hit with, and how bad she really is. Just let her heal up a bit. Ron and I will send word for the...funerals as soon as we can." The bushy-haired girl bit her bottom lip uncertainly as if suppressing something. "Elle needs someone to talk to. Protect her as good as you can. There may be some more DE's after her now. Please, she needs her big brother now."

They nodded a goodbye and left a group of gaping superheroes - and their friend - behind. Tony sighed worriedly, gently placing a strand of red hair behind the unconscious teen's ear. "What have you gotten yourself into this time, baby girl?" The rest of the group solemnly watched the billionaire take off to the tower.

Meanwhile, Clint turned to Natasha. "Who is that girl?"

The Black Widow smirked. "Stark's little sister."

"We should follow them," Steve muttered. He was concerned for that tiny girl in Stark's arms.

"There's two of them?" Clint blurted out, horrified.

* * *

Tony had found one of the untouched bedrooms - ironically the one he intended for Elle - and tucked her in. His baby sister sported several nasty bruises, gashes and burns. Additionally, her robes were torn in multiple places. _'What the hell had happened this year?'_ Tony wondered. While occupying himself with the battered first-aid kit (stored in her room, just in case) and rudimentarily patching up Elle, his mind came up with several different and increasingly horrifying scenarios.

"You need any help?" Natasha asked, effectively startling the billionaire out of his thoughts. She always had an incomprehensible soft spot for Elle Stark.

Tony sighed. "I think I've got it for now. But thanks for offering." Natasha nodded, stepping out of the room. Stark may have a multitude of faults, but he would do absolutely anything for his little sister.

* * *

(Two days later)

* * *

The teen had slept through the relocation to a still-standing five star hotel. She had not woken during the check-up Bruce gave her either. Neither from several loud - discussions between the Avengers. It was early morning. The sun shone brightly through expensive draperies. Elle found herself in a beautiful, spacious room that screamed 'hotel' to the teen.

A low ping distracted her temporarily though. Elle answered Nev's call on their enchanted mirror parts. "How are you?" he asked immediately. Concern seemed to radiate off of him, even through the glass.

Elle sighed. "I'm home. Tony just avoided dying, so I'm not in a great mood. Apparently, a Norse god with daddy issues tried to take over the world while..." Her voice trailed off sadly then.

Neville seemed to understand though. "I swear to Merlin, Liz, I'm going to kidnap you if you don't get yourself to a Healer soon."

"Tony patched me up. It's alright. Besides the city is in shambles right now. Get a Muggle newspaper. Plus, Tony's got a new friend that's a Muggle Healer. I'm sure he made him check me over already. What day is it?"

Her boyfriend sighed, running a hand through his hair. "The fifth. Can I come over sometime?"

Elle bit her lip uncertainly._ Sure, Tony wouldn't mind. Much. _

"We need to talk, Liz. I want to talk about us. Please don't shut me out. Not now."

A single tear rolled down her cheek. "Alright," Elle whispered quietly.

Neville smiled relieved. "I love you. Do you know what I was thinking when you were carried back by Hagrid?" She shook her head. "I was thinking I'd never get to say it to your face again. Liz, I love you. I know you're beating yourself up with guilt right now but it wasn't your fault. Do you understand? None of the d-deaths, or injuries. You saved us from a hell on earth. So please don't feel responsible for the actions of those mad men. We all were willing to sacrifice our life for a better future."

At that revelation, Elle began to cry. (This doubtlessly alerted Tony to her return to consciousness.) "I love you too," she sobbed out, desperately wishing he was there.

Neville nodded and disconnected the mirror. He looked determined._ So he would probably come to New York_, Elle concluded.

In that moment, Tony opened the door to her room. He probably had booked a whole suite. Without a word, her older brother hugged her tightly. For the first time in nearly a year Elle felt safe and loved. She began to cry in earnest then, grieving for all those lost. In a broken, hoarse voice she told Tony what she'd been up to since the last summer.

* * *

Bruce was reading a book by Steven Hawking (for pleasure) while Steve sketched something on his pad. It was late noon and Tony had yet to come out of his sister's room. There was a knock at the door. Shrugging, Bruce made his way to open up. In front of him stood a brunette teenager who seemed to have had a growth spurt recently. There were black smudges under his eyes and a lack of innocence kids his age usually upheld for a while yet. He was dressed in a blue pullover and jeans.

"Hello. How can we help you?" Bruce asked quietly.

"I am looking for Elle. Sorry for disturbing you," the teenager replied in an unmistakeable British accent.

Bruce nodded. "Come on in. Tony is with her though, and I'm not sure if she's ready for visitors yet." Steve looked up from his sketch to curiously study the boy. "I'm sorry. This is Captain Steve Rodgers and I'm Dr. Bruce Banner. Would you like something to drink?"

The teen smiled uncertainly. "No, thank you. And my name is Neville, Neville Longbottom. I'm here to check on Elle."

Steve's lips quirked slightly. The boy reminded him of Bucky when he had been invited to his first girlfriend's house. Bruce seemed amused as well.

"Are you a friend from school?" Steve asked pleasantly.

Neville nodded confidently. "We're together, but yes."

"How are you doing?" Bruce asked sympathetically.

The teen shrugged. "I wasn't hit as hard as Elle. She lost a few very close people that I didn't know that well. Right now everything's chaotic back home. At least I know she's fine here."

Bruce and Steve exchanged a look over the boy's head. "We don't know what happened but it must have been bad from what we hear," the scientist apologized.

Neville smiled. "That's alright. Don't worry about asking questions."

Steve nodded gratefully for the indirect permission to find out more. "Can you tell us what is going on?"

"There was an attack on our school. I don't know if you heard about a group that calls itself 'Death Eaters'. They were more active during the Seventies. Well, they and their leader decided to go all out five days ago," Neville replied patiently. "Elle's birth parents were prominent opponents of these people. They were original members of an underground group, much like the Avengers, called 'The Order of The Phoenix' or just the Order. My parents used to be members of the same group. Either way, before his...vacation, the leader of the Death Eaters was obsessed with both of our families. He decided to go after the Potters first though. Something happened that night and he fled."

"So he came back and was fixated on killing her?" Bruce assumed. Steve began to pace. He hated it whenever children got involved.

"Yes, basically. We call him Voldemort. Elle could evade him more often than anyone else known in history. Our parents managed three times which was incredible. This year she...trained to defeat him. Which was good. I'd rather not imagine what _they'd_ have done to her..."

Steve stopped. "What do you mean?"

Neville rubbed his face. "The school was infiltrated. Instead of learning how to defend ourselves, we were forced to learn how to attack, to torture - and enjoy it. So a group the Golden Trio founded two years ago - the D.A., like a mini-Order - decided to rebel. That's how I got most of my scars. Anyway, we tried our best to work against the oppression through the Death Eaters. Protect people, show that there's still hope and a chance for a good ending."

Bruce nodded. He'd never thought this boy to be a leader of a resistance-group though. Steve smiled encouragingly at Neville.

"Then, six nights ago, the Golden Trio appears all of a sudden and warns us that Voldemort will attack soon. So we evacuate and prepare." Neville lost himself to the still fresh memories. His eyes glazed over. "We fought well during the first attack wave. Seamus, Dean, Ginny and I burned down one of the castle bridges. McGonagall even ordered us to make things explode! It was...exhilarating. Suddenly Voldemort gave us an hour. An hour to gather our dead and wounded. Something must have happened because he wanted Elle to meet him in the forest. Him and his closest followers. The D.A. members mostly helped to recover our fallen. I think, Elle might have hesitated before leaving when she saw me helping a girl back inside..." For a moment, the teen halted. There was hurt and love and grief - a lot of grief - in his eyes. Then they cleared. "She said goodbye. I knew what she was doing. At that moment I didn't want to realize it though. She told me to kill the snake."

Neville's face suddenly hardened. Steve felt his heart break. He recognized the look on the teen. It was the look only those who had suffered greatly and lost much wore. Bruce sympathized with the boy. To know death, torture and suffering like that...

"I thought she had died. I thought he had killed her. When Hagrid carried her back in his arms... So I did what she asked me to. I stepped up, killed the Merlin-be-damned snake. And then all hell broke lose. I have never seen something as terrifying as the duel between Voldemort and Elle."

Silence reigned for a moment.

Bruce spoke quietly: "She won, didn't she?"

Neville smiled sadly. The unmistakable love shone brightly in his eyes. "Yes. She ended him - by accident. Somehow she always manages the impossible. Although Elle is now drowning in guilt which is absolute rubbish. It wasn't her fault that people died that night."

A throat got cleared behind them. Elle, dressed in a baggy black shirt and sweatpants, both borrowed from Tony, stood next to her brother. Neville smiled sheepishly at her. Tony sighed. He really should have expected this, what with Elle being such a beauty. Without warning, Elle threw herself at the brunette. Neville towered over her by at least a foot.

"Hey," the teenager soothed calmly.

His girlfriend controlled her emotions again. "Sorry, Nev. I didn't know you'd come today."

"I took the next international Portkey. Gran is organizing a room as we speak. She worries about you just as much as Molly and Arthur."

Elle grinned somewhat wobbly. "How are they?"

Neville shrugged. "Coping. It helps that Percy is back, groveling for forgiveness. Luna spends her time with Ginny, mostly."

The small redhead nodded and kissed his cheek. "Thanks."

"They're really worried about you. Use the mirror and talk to them soon. I'll be here for a while."

Tony watched her go back to her room. Then he switched his look to Neville. The shy, insecure boy had vanished to make room for a confident, tall young man. "If you touch her, hurt a hair on her tiny little head, I'm going to kill you."

Neville smiled. "Sure. Just take a number."

Tony grinned after he got over his shock. "You've worked on your self-confidence. Very good, Doe Face."

"Thanks, Lead-Head," Neville retorted without missing a beat.

"So, how is your gran? Still wearing the vulture-hat?"

Neville smiled fondly. "Yes. She cut down Hastings. It was cleansing, for her."

Tony nodded, understanding the sentiment. "I wish I could have gotten my hands on a few special people as well..."

Steve observed the easy banter with new eyes. Bruce smiled when he watched the change manifest.

* * *

A new round of knocks sounded at the door. Neville got up, instantly changing from relaxed teen to veteran warrior. He slipped something from his sleeve and walked to the door. "Who is it?"

"Your gran. I prefer Asparagus over carrots."

Only then did the young man unlock the door. Steve noticed the change and caution. It couldn't have been just that year of torture and pain. There was something they were missing. Neville let an elderly, dignified lady inside. She wore a red handbag, the aforementioned hat, and an expensive dress that could have been imported directly from the 1940s.

"Good evening, gentlemen, Anthony. How are you?" Mrs. Longbottom (presumably) asked politely.

Tony smiled winningly at the upper-class woman. "Better than I expected two days ago. And yourself?"

She seemed to fall for his charming smile, at least a little bit. "As good as the circumstances allow. Now, why don't you introduce me to your friends, Anthony?" Steve was amused to note that Tony never even tried to correct her. Neville noticed his amusement and winked conspiratorially. "Of course, Augusta. This is my father's good friend, Captain Steve Rodgers. He fought against HYDRA and survived about seventy years encased in ice. Then we have an esteemed colleague of mine, Dr. Bruce Banner."

Augusta gave both men her hand and, following Steve's lead, they both air-kissed it. Neville showed them a thumps-up behind her back.

Elle returned to the the room, still red-eyed and slightly disheveled. "Oh, good evening, Lady Longbottom."

Augusta smiled warmly at Elle (which seemed to surprise the redhead) and embraced her. "Thank you, dear. Please do finally call me Augusta, would you?"

Just going with it, Elle nodded. "Thank you."

"Neville mentioned that you were still healing. How do you do?"

Elle shrugged. "I'll be fine."

Tony sighed. "Why don't you join us for lunch, Augusta? Your grandson and my sister are probably not going to be separated."

"We wouldn't want to impose."

"I'm sure Elle would love to spend time with Neville. So you hardly will impose."

"Can we please order pizza?" Elle asked shyly. Tony ruffled her hair, skillfully ignoring the noticeable flinch his actions evoked from the girl in question.

"Anything for you, baby girl. You won't mind if Steve and Bruce join us."

"No, of course not. They're your friends. Is Pep going to come over later?"

"Yes. She is organizing the rebuilding of the tower and the company."

Elle nodded. "Okay."

"Are you still sore?" Bruce asked concernedly. Neville chuckled at the horrified look on Elle's face when she realized Bruce was a doctor. Some things never changed.

"Calm down. He's not going to restrict you to your bed," Tony admonished lightly.

Elle snuggled back in her boyfriend's side. "Missed you."

Soon she dozed off.

"Her ankle is still not healed. I'm going to take her to a hospital tomorrow," Tony explained to Bruce. "Is there a _private_ hospital you would recommend Augusta?"

"No, I'm afraid not. This is my first time in New York. Although I can inquire, I have a few acquaintances here."

Tony inclined his head gratefully. "Thank you, I appreciate it."

"Oh, you're welcome, Anthony." Neville hid a smile. Bruce smirked and Steve looked away from the defeated billionaire so as not to crack up. Elle sighed in her sleep. "I have brought you all of the articles the Prophet has released concerning Elizabeth over the last months," Augusta announced. She frowned, the only indication of her displeasure. "However, I would recommend a stiff drink while reading this. It is rather unpleasant."

The matron reached into her purse and pulled a neat, miniature bundle of newspaper out. She enlarged it and handed it over to Tony. On top was a cut out, proclaiming: 'Undesirable No. 1'. Underneath blared a picture of Elle.

Bruce gaped while Steve simply nodded. He had been briefed on the existence of magic during World War Two. In fact, he had briefly met a Charlus Potter. Maybe Elle was his great-granddaughter? "Is Elle related to Charlus Potter in some way?" Captain America wondered curiously.

Augusta started before smiling at the man. "Oh, yes. She is his only granddaughter. Charlus and Dorea had James, Elle's father, quite late in life. James, in turn, married Lily directly out of school and had Elle two years later."

Tony nodded at Steve. "If you can, tell Ellie about him sometime. She has never met them. I'm sure she would appreciate it."

Bruce cleared his throat. "What am I missing?"

"Oh, magic exists. It defies all the laws of physics, but I got over it," Tony replied nonchalantly. "Seriously?"

Elle smiled. She had just woken up in time to hear the question. "Sirius would have had some lame comeback for that. But no, Tony is not kidding."

Neville kissed her forehead. "Better now?"

"Mhm."

The phone rang. Tony and Bruce went to get the delivery.

"Have you ever eaten pizza before, Augusta?"

"Not that I am aware of, I'm afraid."

Elle smiled. "It's a fun-to-make dish. Italian, originally. People eat it with their fingers. Would you like to have a plate and cutlery though?"

Augusta accepted readily, not comfortable with eating from a carton.

Neville followed Elle into the kitchen. He pulled her close and kissed her properly. His girlfriend reciprocated easily. "Thank you for coming here, Nev."

He tucked a few strands of hair back behind her ear. "It's nothing."

"Liar. Come on, before your gran decides to check if you're ravishing me on the kitchen island."

Neville blushed faintly. "You've spent too much time with your brother."

Elle chuckled. "Years of conditioning."

* * *

Elle fell asleep on the couch again, watching some comedy show on the TV, with her boyfriend. Steve sketched them from his seat next to Bruce. Surprisingly, Augusta whispered: "Neville is going to propose. He asked me for Alice's engagement ring before we came here."

Tony started violently. "What?!"

She shushed him. When neither of the teens woke up, the infamous Longbottom matriarch elaborated: "Do you remember last year when they broke up for a week or so?" With gritted teeth, Tony nodded. "I'm sure they will not marry before graduation, but within the next five years. Neville won't let her go easily. Especially not now. I think, part of his desire to propose stems from his need to prove Elizabeth that she is still loved. Also, to demonstrate that the Potter Heiress is under the Longbottom's Heir Apparant's protection. There will not only be Death Eaters waiting for her return to Wizarding Britain, Anthony. Your 'baby girl' has inherited a title, fortune and several properties around the world. Additionally to her international fame and high standing in our society, this will attract fortune hunters and - sweet talkers. Even if Neville and Elizabeth decide to end their engagement, which I highly doubt, this arrangement still provides protection and security for your sister which she will only benefit from." Steve and Bruce exchanged a look but restrained themselves from asking another round of questions. Pepper kept her mouth shut as well, surprisingly.

Tony sighed tiredly. "I just wish they would give themselves more time. There is no need to hurry. They are both very young..."

Augusta cut in: "In years, maybe. Remember, their parents were already engaged to be married at this age. However, in experience, they have matured immensely. It's in their eyes." Pepper nodded in agreement. "They have old eyes. Much too old for seventeen going on eighteen." Augusta sighed. "Naturally, considering the past year alone, there were plenty opportunities for them to mature so quickly. I don't think Elizabeth has been a child since the end of her First Year. I had a quite 'informing' chat with Dumbledore's portrait. He enlightened me to the stories behind several rumors I have heard of, after I hinted at Neville's intentions."

Tony rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You are referring to the Stone incident, yes?"

"Correct, Anthony. I do not wish to accuse Elizabeth of anything, but she inadvertently killed a professor in self-defense. A possessed, evil professor, yes, but still a human being."

Momentarily, Tony seemed unable to find words for a reply. "I organized a certified mind healer to talk to her. Additionally to the death of our parents a few years before that, I couldn't find another way to help her."

Augusta petted his hand. "Anthony, you did a good job raising Elizabeth. Never doubt that. Having a psychopathic mass murderer hunting after you, out for revenge, cannot have been good for Elizabeth's mental stability. There was nothing else you could do. In fact, a mind healer was probably the best course of action for her continued health."

Tony sighed. "It didn't stop her from recklessly storming into life and death situations every year, did it? I know that you are correctly assuming that Elle isn't a child by all means. However, I want to provide a little bit of normality for her whenever I can. Hence the continuation of her mundane education. I'm worried she will bottle all of it up again."

Augusta nodded. "Yes, I fear the same thing. War can do crazy things to your mind. Neville has thrived over the last two years. Elizabeth's presence in his life has given him self-confidence and courage to stand up for his beliefs. In return, he has made her happy and grounded on the lighter side of life."

Pepper smiled in the semi-darkness of the room. "You'll get over it soon enough, Tony. Ellie has been an adult for about a year now."

The billionaire sighed, admitting defeat - for now. "She's still grounded. Robbing a bank, infiltrating an overthrown secret government, stealing Voldie's soul pieces from under his non-existent nose and getting part of her killed is worth a few weeks. At _least_."


	6. Shotgun Petal Plotbunny

Shotgun Wedding Plotbunny for Petal (discarded)

* * *

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine.

* * *

Summary: What could have happened if Tony and Amy had broken up during Iron Man 2. This is one of the earliest versions of Petal that I have on my computer, so please don't mind the different name(s).

* * *

-1-

* * *

Calla couldn't help but stare at the tiny stick in her hand. She had already double-checked magically so why was this positive Muggle test confirming her suspicions so much more shocking? The witch had recognized the symptoms three weeks ago, but she didn't want to think about Obadiah's death or anything else that happened in that time-span.  
It must have happened sometime after their short-notice, shotgun wedding. Why Tony insisted on that, she could only guess. They had just been together for a year and Tony usually wasn't the type to rush into commitment, especially not a longtime commitment like marriage. Something during his captivity had changed that; him. Whatever it happened to be, she was incredibly grateful for his somewhat safe return.

Calla forced herself to look back at the stick in her hand. Last week, she had returned to work at the hospital in New York, after making sure Tony would pull through. His stubbornness helped immensely with overcoming the injuries he had sustained fighting off Obadiah.  
But she was losing herself in her thoughts again. Why was it so hard to accept? Something _must_ have malfunctioned. The percentage for conceiving while on the anti-baby pill was so ridiculously low, Calla had to bite back hysterical laughter at beating the overwhelming odds once more.

Tony had just returned from Afghanistan after three months of captivity. He was coping incredibly well with what he had had to endure, although her mad genius was working long hours on something in secret. Which turned out to be a suit. A flying, weaponized suit of armor. Then Obadiah's betrayal came to light (Merlin, she hated the man) and his subsequent attempts to kill Pepper, Tony, and Calla herself. Without Phil showing up, the witch doubted they both would have come out of that alive.

After the wedding, only two weeks after Afghanistan, Tony had split his time, love and attention on the suit and her. Sometimes she felt irrationally jealous of that machine but stamped every little measure of hurt down. After all, Calla had known what she got herself into way before the wedding.

How would Tony react to the baby? Probably not well. They had never seriously discussed children, but she could read him like an open book by now. Whenever he saw Teddy playing on the piano, or cooking with Calla, his face morphed to express such a deep longing, wistfulness and resignation. Tony's childhood had been spent building robots and escaping nannies, never much time with his family. Calla knew her genius enjoyed their small outings but Tony always felt incredibly uncomfortable at the same time.

Suddenly, she was crying. Her whole body shook with sobs, sliding downwards. Calla wouldn't want their baby to grow up like its parents. She wouldn't allow it.

Tony stared at the screen in front of him. It still displayed JARVIS calculations. His estimated life expectancy. Less than a year. Less than a fucking _year_. He had promised himself to better the world, to do some good – to atone for his many, many sins. To love and cherish every single moment he had with his beautiful, brave wife. She was his true heart, not the arc reactor. _Never_ the one device that simultaneously kept him alive and killed him a little bit more every single day.

Calla had kicked everyone's asses in gear, never gave up hope on eventually finding him when the rest of the world declared him dead. She had persevered through a war, torture and Obadiah's threats on her life. Dr. Calla Stark (Tony really loved the sound of that name) was his strength, his moral compass, his true best friend and the only woman he would love.

But now he was dying.

Tony knew she would figure out that something was seriously wrong - if she hadn't already. She was already suspecting he was avoiding her ever since his diagnosis three days ago. He was certain.

Well, if he had only less than a year left, Tony would make sure Calla wouldn't witness his slow, painful poisoning. He wanted her to be angry at him, hate him, but never pity him. Or watch him die as she had been forced to when her previous boyfriend was killed ten years ago. Everything was better than that. Tony couldn't add this on his consciousness, no matter how much it hurt himself. No matter that it felt like ripping his own heart out.

He threw a wrench at the concrete wall, unable to allow himself to cry.

Tony didn't want to hurt Calla, but he had convinced himself that this was the best course of action. As if on cue, JARVIS announced her arrival at the tower. "Send her downstairs." Tony schooled his features in something resembling as much rage as possible. Calla would see through his cold bastard facade immediately. If the emotions were real though, just not directed at her, Tony might have a chance to fool her. Besides, this was for her own good. He had to put on his best act tonight.

The lab doors opened, revealing his petite, exhausted wife. For the fractions of a second, Tony analyzed Calla's red-rimmed emerald eyes, the pale countenance and black bags decorating her gaunt features. She looked like hell; very ill. He knew she worried about him with his heavy drinking, his moodiness. And it made him feel incredibly guilty. So he turned away from her, trying to hide his flinch.

His best performance, he reminded himself silently.

"I'm sorry. But we can't - I can't do this anymore. Marrying you was wrong - a mistake," Tony said as coldly as possible while speaking to his beloved wife. A mistake because he thought they'd be able to have the happily ever after she deserved - not this drama. He heard as Calla stiffened in surprise when she processed his words. "I don't want to hear or see you again," Tony continued, speaking to an imaginary Obadiah in his mind rather than the woman he loved so much it tore him apart. He knew which words to use. Her childhood had made her believe she was worthless; a freak of nature. No matter what anyone else said.

_'I love you, Calla. Please, don't leave me. Please stay. Please, just call my bullshit like all of those other times.'_ In the reflection of his Lamborghini's mirror, he watched as her face closed off, hiding the cutting pain her eyes screamed out at him. She believed him. Why in the world did she believe him?

"As you wish, Mr. Stark. I shall be gone within the hour and stop bothering you. Farewell." Calla's cool Lady Black-voice quivered slightly as the last word left her lips. Nonetheless, it betrayed her true pain so much more clearly.

_'Forgive me, my heart. I love you.'_ Then, Tony watched via the mirror as she magically transported herself away.

Only when JARVIS confirmed her abrupt exit, Tony threw his phone against the wall. "JARVIS block everything pertaining Calla from the server. Never mention her name again. No one is allowed to search for her in the database. Unless I authorize it. When I'm... gone, tell her I'm sorry for putting her through this, but I didn't want for her to see me die in front of her."

"As you wish, sir. Am I supposed to file for divorce?"

Tony swallowed thickly. Calla was his. She would be his for as long as he lived. No one was supposed to replace him for at least another year. The billionaire was selfish like that. "No. And immediately delete any such files from outside sources."

"Sir." Tony swore he heard the disapproval in JARVIS's voice. He didn't care. Tonight, he'd drink the pain away. Tomorrow he would continue to try to solve his health problem. If he lived through this, Tony prayed Calla would forgive him. Although, the chances for survival were close to non-existent. Either way.

* * *

Avengers Assembling  
(1 1/2 years after Iron Man 2)

Agent Phil Coulson had seen many things normal people would consider impossible. He had witnessed a brainless metallic machine destroy a small town in New Mexico after a man literally fell from the heavens. He had witnessed the successful defrosting of Captain America after almost seventy years. He had seen Tony Stark soften in public only once, after his legendary escape from a three-month captivity, stuck in hell on earth. During that incredible first press conference straight from the airport. Phil had observed as Stark's eyes found Calla Potter's as he announced the immediate shut-down of his weapons manufacturing.

Three weeks later, Calla had been spotted with an expensive, beautiful, new ring on her finger. Speculations had run high after the press secured a good shot of the piece of jewelry. Since Stark didn't wear a matching band, the wedding bells slowly died down over the following weeks. The agent had his own theory about that though. Especially because Calla, as she insisted to be called, still wore the ring on a silver necklace, well-hidden underneath her clothes.

Stark had hurt her by sending her away, but Phil understood that the man didn't want her to witness his slow descent into death after procuring one of the most classified files he had ever read.

Now, Fury called her in, as 'medic' and 'consultant for all things magic'. Simultaneously, the Avengers Initiative was set into motion. Including one Tony Stark. Phil doubted that decision would end well. However, Fury knew what he was doing - most of the time.

He knocked at the door of apartment 601 of a beautiful building in Manhattan, New York. Thirty seconds later, the door was opened by the witch he had come to see. She carried an almost two years old baby boy on her hip, wand ready in the other hand. "We need you," Phil stated expressionlessly, while inwardly he reeled in shock how much James resembled his father. Calla looked searchingly at him. "Come in."

They seated themselves at the kitchen table while James toddled off to play in the living room. Phil slipped her the file. "Someone claiming to be Loki of Asgard has appeared in a highly classified building. He uses magic to control our agents to turn them against us, killing their own comrades. We want you to help."

Calla read through the file - which purposely left out any information on Tony. Everyone else Fury wanted for the team had been added. "What about Jamie? My family is unable to babysit this week. Those who are unoccupied I refuse to burden with my son."

Fury had ordered him to bring her in no matter the cost. A nanny should suffice. "We are in headquarters. I'm sure we can find a temporary guardian for the time your expertise is needed."

"I want to have an eye on my son for the entire time he is there. If anyone puts so much as a finger on him, I'm going to bring down your headquarters on you."

Phil stomped down the urge to gulp. He knew she was rated as one of the most powerful witches of all times, overcoming death twice etc. Stark should prepare himself for a thorough lecture. At the very least. "We need to move. Yesterday. Unfortunately, Mrs. Rhodes is waiting in the car downstairs," he warned the witch. Phil was under orders not to mention Stark, but by saying this, Calla could prepare herself for the reunion.

The only thing giving her away was the minute stiffening of her posture. "Thank you. I'll pack a few things for Jamie and gather what I need. Give me five minutes."

Phil just hoped Fury could deal with the furious witch. Or at least had arranged for some good life insurance.

Their ride to the airport was awkward, to say the least. Calla refused to outwardly acknowledge Pepper's shocked questions, simply occupying herself with James. Until: "Why did you leave? Because of the baby?"

Calla turned to scrutinize the redhead. "Tony sent me away. He wouldn't answer my calls, texts or mails. I knew he was up to something after I calmed down, but he refused to see or hear from me again. I was already pregnant and had it confirmed that same day, which is why I didn't see through his masks earlier. Whatever it is that really bothered him, he played the cold bastard and pushed me away. Jamie is my son and if Tony ever wants to meet him, he should be prepared for one hell of an apology. Since I'm guessing we'll see each other soon enough, he has his chance to explain. If his apology doesn't suffice, I will withhold any visitation rights until further notice. That is why I haven't been around, Mrs. Rhodes."

Pepper seemed slack-jawed. "Tony was dying, the reactor poisoned his blood stream exponentially -" "

I don't care, Mrs. Rhodes. Mr. Stark needs to be a responsible adult by himself, for once," Calla coolly dismissed.

Jamie peeked out, his big brown eyes the exact replica of Tony's. Only his Potter hair dissuaded the notion of a clone. "I'm sorry," Jamie said to his mama.

Calla stared at her baby boy askance. "Sweetheart, you haven't done anything to warrant an apology."

The small boy nodded once and cuddled closer to his mother. "Okay. I love you, mommy."

Phil was surprised by his clear pronunciation, the quick ability to analyze the situation albeit coming to the wrong conclusion and usage of grammatically correct sentences. No toddler at around two years of age should have been able to do that.

"I love you too, Jamie."

"Forever and ever?"

"Pinky-promise."

Satisfied, the kid closed his eyes and fell asleep. Phil felt extremely uncomfortable with the way the two women ignored each other. Especially after witnessing their friendship firsthand. Calla Potter obviously had neither forgiven nor forgotten Stark's actions.

They arrived at the take-off point where Captain America was already waiting for them. Phil introduced the two new team-mates to each other: "Captain, Dr. Potter-Black. Calla, this is one of the Avengers, Captain America."

"Ma'am, it is a pleasure to meet you. Are you perchance related to Charlus and Dorea Potter?"

"Yes, I am. They were my grandparents," the witch replied cautiously, as they boarded a Quinjet. "How do you know them?"

The blonde man sighed. "We met during World War Two. They were fighting against someone named Grindelwald and helped oppose HYDRA, alongside myself. I had hoped they would still be alive."

The young witch regarded him with a compassionate look. "I'm sorry, but they died shortly after my birth." Phil smiled with satisfaction. His favorite outsiders were getting along quite well.

Calla shifted her hold on Jamie, drawing attention to her son. The boy was still sleeping. How, Phil had no idea. "My son, James. I'm sure you will get to know my husband later on." Silently, Phil seconded that motion.

"He looks a lot like Howard Stark," Captain America mused absently.

Calla stiffened minutely. "Indeed. My husband and I... Our relationship is - quite strained at the moment, so please refrain from commenting until further notice."

"Of course, ma'am."

"And do call me Calla. I'm no one's ma'am, Captain."

The soldier nodded, showing his reluctance of calling her that, so before the two could deepen the bridge between them, Phil changed the topic. Judging by the witch's small smile of amusement and Cap's blushing, he may have went a little overboard. Oh well.

Calla shifted Jamie slightly and stepped out of the Quinjet and onto the deck of the Helicarrier. Rodgers had offered to help her out or take her bag, but she declined politely, not wishing to be separated from either her son or his diaper bag.

"Doctor Banner!" Captain exclaimed, snapping her out of her thoughts.

A new redhead had approached their group. "Dr. Potter-Black," the stranger greeted her. Calla nodded. "Hi."

Meanwhile, the two men tentatively greeted each other. Banner sent her a queer look, then sighed resignedly as he took in her son. "I hear you are going to find the cube?" Rodgers asked conversationally.

"Is that the only word on me?" Banner retorted.

Calla was painfully reminded of Remus and his werewolf issues. She wanted to give the insecure man a hug. "It's nice to meet you, Dr. Banner. I've heard much about your expertise in gamma radiation."

Jamie woke in time to see the strangers. Unlike her, he always was an outgoing child. And for some odd reason, he loved Banner's work as bedtime stories. Hermione had started him on that. Merlin help her when Jamie grew up and could actually experiment on his own. "Dr. Banner! You're awesome!"

The rest of the group turned to the small boy in amazement. Calla sighed. "Jamie..."

Banner seemed quite shocked by the child-like adoration. "Er, thank you?"

"You might wanna step inside," the redhead warned, after regaining her composure.

"Is this a submarine?" "They want me in a pressurized metal container?"

Calla doubted it. Fury wouldn't have called Banner in if he planned on putting them all on a submarine. Then they took off of the water, flying. Jamie squealed in excitement. Calla sighed. "You are so much like your father, it's scary," she whispered, mostly to herself.

A snort from beside her alerted her to someone having heard her words. The redhead gave her a nod. "He's coming in, too."

"I know," Calla replied coolly, "Agent Coulson has implied as much. If Fury wants to retain his 20/0 eyesight as opposed to 0/0, he better not have made me part of this merry band of misfits. Or set me up anywhere near him."

"I'm Natasha Romanoff. Phil talks a lot about you."

That was as much of a compliment or acknowledgment of respect as she was going to get. "Call me Calla."

The two men had watched their exchange with interest. Apparently, they were needed at the bridge, so Calla readjusted her hold on Jamie, conjuring a kangaroo wrap for him to ride in and shrunk her bag. She placed a mild sleeping charm on her son, unwilling to expose him to an environment such as this one.

"Why have you brought your son along?" Banner asked curiously, while they walked to wherever Agent Coulson led them.

"My babysitters were all unavailable. I didn't have a choice."

"What about Mrs. Rhodes?" Agent Romanoff suggested.

"She's in Washington," Calla replied politely, but subtly hinting her annoyance at the suggestion. "Besides, I haven't actually exchanged a word with Stark since our falling-out two years ago if you must know."

That shut them up for the rest of the way. Thank Merlin for small mercies.

Fury stood in the center of the room, observing his minions. She disliked being withheld information and by purposely keeping Tony's expected arrival from her, he had earned her righteous anger.

"Banner, Rodgers - Dr.-" "Potter-Black to you, 'Director'." Calla stared him down, not caring a whit that she was smaller than him and carrying her son on her back in a bright blue shawl. She was very, very angry with him right now. Everyone else seemed to notice, as they stepped back, out of her line of sight, if they were close enough.

Fury swiftly ordered someone to show her to the medical bay where she could leave her son for the time being.

Calla was diligently working through the videos SHIELD had procured on Loki when Fury demanded she report to him on the bridge. In person. Sending a last, longing look at her peacefully sleeping son, Calla stood. She had placed several handy spells on her baby, before she began to analyze the insane Snape-Voldemort-hybrid. In the meantime, she had pulled off her outer Healer robes, leaving her only in a smart black dress and trademark red Converse.  
Gathering her notes, she was surprised to find Agent Romanoff by the door, ready to show her the way. "Have you found something?" the redhead asked in a neutral voice.

"Possibly," Calla replied just as blankly, shrugging her lime-green robes back on, but leaving them open. They always clashed wonderfully with her shoes.

"We apprehended Loki in Stuttgart. The rest of the team is already assembled on the bridge."

Translation: Tony was there. Immediately, her heart was fluttering excitedly as her stomach churned. Calla was conflicted about seeing her estranged husband once again. Despite everything, she still loved him too much to let go of him. Outwardly, she just gave the agent a short nod, effortlessly keeping up her aloof Lady Black-persona.

They walked in just in time to hear Tony exclaim something or other about Galaga. Whatever the hell that was. When he turned back around, emerald and hazel met, charging the room with instant electricity. For a moment, neither of them fought the mutual attraction. Calla could discern guilt, anger, love and desire in his gaze. Before anyone else could say anything, she Apparated due to her barely concealed fury to a spot right in front of her husband and slapped him. Harshly.

"Nice to see you too," the genius muttered.

"Shut the hell up before I Silencio you," Calla hissed furiously. Both ignored anyone else.

Tony raised his arms in a placating manner. "You look beautiful."

"Shut. Up."

He instantly clamped his lips together.

"Stark!" Both turned to Fury who had bellowed at them.

A muscular blonde Calla had not noticed before boomed loudly: "It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Stark."

Calla sighed, recognizing the thrum of magic. She gave a curtsy to the unknown man before correcting him. "The pleasure is mine, sir."

"Lady Potter-Black, kindly report your findings!" Fury demanded with barely concealed anger. Calla straightened, her magic rolling off of her in tightly-controlled angry waves. After all, she didn't want to accidentally crash the ship her son was situated on.

She easily ignored her husband, to the apparent amusement of the rest of the merry band of misfits. "I do not recognize the spell used, although we do have something similar - the Imperius Curse. Despite Loki needing the staff to establish the control, it seems as if the spell is strengthened through the contact. Your agents are still there, buried deeply in their own minds, but unable to fully fight the magic. I would liken it to Dr. Banner's description of his experiences while under the influence of the Hulk."

"How can we break the control?" Agent Romanoff asked, after an uncomfortable beat of silence from everyone.

Calla shrugged. "I suggest to knock them out. Most strongly-cast Imperioes break if the victim is given a chance to fully concentrate on fighting the control in their mind. Call it cognitive recalibration," the witch advised, allowing herself a small jab in Tony's direction.

Agent Romanoff nodded. There was just a glimmer of relief in those blank eyes of hers. It signaled Calla that someone she was close to had been taken by Loki.

Fury interrupted their short wordless exchange: "Is there any other way to counter Loki's magic?"

"No. Unless he relinquishes his hold on the victims voluntarily - which I somehow doubt will happen anytime soon," Calla replied acerbically, but still politely enough. "However, I advise you to be careful in a confrontation with his Imperiused minions. They are not themselves and will attack despite your relationship prior to this incident." With that she dismissed herself.

"St-Potter! We need you to do two other things. One, I want you to go and talk to Loki. Two, take a look at his scepter." Agent Romanoff rose once more from her seat, playing her guide.

"As you wish, _Director_." Calla purposely emphasized it in a way that implied she was not finished with him yet.

Tony looked like he was having a seizure any moment. "You are sending her in to interrogate your prisoner? She hasn't been involved in anything above a minor skirmish in over a decade!" It sounded as if he actually worried for her. Calla filed that away for later. Now was not the time to show her weaknesses.

"I can take care of myself, Stark. He's not the first arrogant, high-handed idiot I've dealt with." With that last jab at him, she left. She also left an amused Agent Hill, uncomfortable Dr. Banner, confused Thor and incredulous Rodgers behind her.

"Man of Iron, I fear you have upset your wife," the blonde demigod boomed. Calla sighed.

"Thanks for stating the obvious," T-Stark shot back.

Tony stormed off to his temporary lab, a tornado of emotions raging inside of him. This unexpected reunion with his wayward wife had stirred up all of the things he wanted to forget after over two years of no contact. Bruce followed him hot on his heels, albeit silently. For that, Tony was grateful. He didn't need another lecture from Captain America. Thank you very much.

When he burst through the doors, he stopped dead in his tracks as a small miniaturized version of himself innocently blinked at the two scientists. Bruce seemed very uncomfortable with the situation. "Dr. Banner, Mommy told me you were trying to find the cube for the pirate," his mini-me said. Apparently, he had inherited his intellect. Tony knew, with one hundred percent certainty, who this boy was.

"Did she?" Bruce replied uncertainly.

The small boy nodded enthusiastically. "Yes. She always reads me one of your articles before bedtime." Tony suppressed a wide smirk at that. His son was just like him. However. the genius wondered why Calla started with that. Scientific journals were not exactly her idea of bed-time stories.

"Who are you, little man?" Bruce asked, while Tony continued to drink in the sight of his son.

"I'm Jamie. But mommy always calls me James Anthony Sirius Stark when she's upset with me." Tony couldn't help but grin at that. Leave it to Calla to name their son James Anthony Sirius Stark. What a mouthful.

"Can we call you Jamie too?" the billionaire asked quietly. Hopefully.

His son nodded enthusiastically. "Everyone does."

"Do you like machines?"

"Yes. Mommy told me about my Dad. He loves machines - just like me." The small boy looked a bit sheepish. "She gave me a Lego set to start out. I want to built my own Iron Man suit when I'm older."

And Tony's heart broke a little. He remembered That day clearly, thanks to his superior memory. A pregnancy would explain Calla's weight loss, ill appearance and the red-rimmed eyes. Mentally, Tony kicked himself again for pushing her away. It would also explain why she didn't question his actions. Jamie was a sweet child. He didn't seem to care about other people's opinions, just going along with his own judgment. Calla had raised him wonderfully. "Do you really?"

"Yes! I like iron man and the Hulk. They are awesome!"

Tony noticed Bruce twitch. "I know, kiddo. But why are you here?"

"Mommy couldn't find a babysitter. Grandma Molly is sick and Aunt Hermione has to watch Hugo and Rosie. Aunt Fleur is in France. Aunt Ginny is playing in Ru-Romania tonight. And Uncle George is on his way to Japan, looking for a new shop. Aunt Luna and Uncle Neville are in South America. They are looking for the Blibbering Humdinger."

"Oh. That is...disappointing?"

"No! It's awesome! I can meet you and Dr. Banner!" Tony couldn't help himself, hoisting his son up on his hip. He skillfully ignored the twinge of bruises from his little skirmish with Thor. Holding his son for the first time was incredible. "Are you my daddy? You look a lot like me and you like math."

Tony sighed. "Yes, kiddo. I'm sorry."

His son pouted aka glared at him. It was rather cute. "You should apo-lo-gize to mommy. She is very sad. Sometimes she even cries at night. I had a bad dream once and..."

Tony tightened his hold on the small boy. "I'm very sorry for that. I thought it was necessary at the time, but I didn't know about you, kiddo. So I'm sorry for never being there until now."

His son mulled over his apology for a moment. Then Tony received a toddler's hug. Sometime in between that, Calla had arrived. Just for a second, he could see through her mask. There still was so much love directed at the both of them that Tony could barely breathe. Hurt, anger and a little bit of guilt as well.

"Jamie? What have I told you about running off?" Calla asked with an raised eyebrow. She was a scary sight.

"Not to?" Jamie replied sheepishly.

"Yes. Say bye to Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner. They need to work on something to beat the bad guy. Maybe you can visit them again later?"

Jamie reluctantly nodded. "Can I?"

"Sure."

"Thank you! See you!" Tony placed him on the floor. Jamie ran toward Calla who Apparated them both to somewhere else.

Bruce seemed to ignore the family reunion going on at the moment. Tony smirked. That man really needed to boost his ego. He was a brilliant scientist. After declining the billionaire's invitation, Tony felt spurned on by his frustration. "You know, this glowing blue reactor in my chest is the only thing keeping missile splinters from reaching my heart. Without it I'd be dead, a long time ago," Tony explained, changing tactics. He liked the shy man. "I've read your notes. This much gamma radiation should have killed you during the accident." Then he proceeded to try to convince Banner that maybe The Other Guy wasn't a burden but a gift; a second chance. Tony didn't care if it was a virtual stranger he talked to. Bruce reminded him a lot of the Calla he had first met.

"Can I ask you a question?" Bruce interrupted after a while.

"Sure."

"Why did you leave your wife?"

Tony stilled, getting lost in his memories. "The arc reactor I used at the time was powered by palladium which slowly poisoned me from the inside out. My calculations left me with less than a year to live, depending on how much time I spent in my suits. Nothing I tried was working. Calla saw someone she loved die before and I wanted to spare her the repeat performance. She is an incredible woman - but she used to be very much like you when we met. Exhausted, too old for her age, tired of life. I didn't want to have her retreating in that shell again, not if I could help it. So I played the bastard and sprouted some bullshit about not wanting to see her anymore. I put on my best act so she would believe me." Tony smiled a bit, absentmindedly typing away on his screen. "Calla is the only woman that has ever seen through my act. She doesn't take shit from anyone, especially not me. That's one of the reasons I fell in love with her."

"And why didn't you contact her after finding the cure?"

Tony sighed. "Someone was out to kill everyone in my vicinity. I wanted to protect her. Besides, she never contacted me."

A throat cleared itself behind the two men. "I did. However, someone blocked my messages from reaching you." Tony spun around to face her. "I thought you meant what you said, then. So I decided to focus on Jamie," Calla elaborated.

Tony sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, for what it's worth."

"You're very stupid for a genius, sometimes."

"Don't forget to add 'being a prick'," he teased, remembering the first time he had grovelled for forgiveness.

"We should talk some more after this mess," Calla decided. She was unwilling to just kiss and make up.

Tony realized how much he had hurt her. He had had lost her trust. "Agreed." She smiled at him, softening her features into those familiar warm lines he loved so much. Tony itched to run his fingers through her hair again. To kiss those delicious lips.

Calla sent Bruce an apologetic look before concentrating on the glowing scepter. A small thoughtful frown appeared on her face. She waved her wand over the object. "Strange," she muttered.

"What is it?"

"It's working like a transmitter crossed with a Horcrux. I placed a numbing spell on it but I think we should have put it anywhere else. It's like a huge neon sign pointing his minions at the ship." Both men cursed more or less violently.

Then JARVIS announced that he had finished his decoding. It all blew to pieces following that.

Calla plugged an ear-piece in, looking for the infirmary in order to protect her son. She managed to get lost in all the hectic commotion, fighting her way through a ton of aggressors. Somehow, she ended up in Loki's ex-prison-room. Phil – Agent Coulson - was lying on the floor, blasting the slimy ass away from him. Calla dropped to her knees for better access to the wound.

"I don't think you can heal it," the rather unremarkable blonde rasped out.

"Honey, you wouldn't believe how many people thought I couldn't do something only to find out I did. Drink this." Calla handed over one of her Blood Replenisher potions (taken out of a small bag she carried on her person at all times) while spelling his stabbing wound to knit itself back together on its own. She vanished the inner bleeding just as Loki attacked from behind, hitting her with his scepter.

"You refused to be my mate, so I shall remove you from the equation, Mortal," the demigod announced loud enough to be heard over their radio. For a moment, her body reacted to a world of pain. This was like the Crucio, but with actual pain - not an illusion. She couldn't contain herself and let a small whimper pass her lips, unwilling to give him more satisfaction than that. Then she blacked out.

When Calla woke again, she was finding herself in a room with one of the compromised agents. Romanoff's partner to be exact. Someone had put a bandage on her back, where Loki had stabbed her. She sighed, summoning her wand and healing herself. Calla still felt a little dizzy, nauseous too, but at least she was still alive. Sore, but alive. Suddenly, the witch noticed the two other occupants of the room. "Where is my son?"

"Stark checked on him. He's fine. One of the docs secured them both in a supply closet," Agent Romanoff responded.

Calla sighed, relieved. "Thank you."

The redhead shook her head. "I see why Phil likes you so much. Thank you for saving his life."

The witch blushed faintly. "No problem. He's an alright guy, for an agent."

Natasha and Calla exchanged another look and both grinned. "By the by, your suggestion worked. Cognitive recalibration seems quite effective."

The other agent stared shocked at the two women. Then he cleared his throat awkwardly and said: "Yeah, thanks for that."

"I didn't hit you over the head. You should thank whoever did. Now, where is my annoying husband when you need him?"

Just then, Rodgers barged in. "Can one of you fly those things?" Agent Romanoff and Calla shook her head no. Barton - that was his name, according to the file - nodded. "Yeah, I can." Captain and Natasha exchanged a quick look. She reassured him that her partner was fine.

"Great. What are we waiting for?" Calla asked, already tying her old battle robes. She had slipped into her boots and just transfigured a piece of paper into a matching mask that would hide 3/4 of her face. You gotta love magic.

For a moment, the three others stared uneasily at her. Calla huffed annoyed. "Seriously? I took down a Dark Lord when I was seventeen, I've been married to Tony Stark and put up with his antics for years, and you doubt my abilities because of something my husband said?"

"No. You were gravely injured..." Calla threw a withering glare at Rodgers. "...but apparently you're in perfect health again."

"Yes. Let's go. There is something Loki and I have to clear up. No one endangers my family without retribution," Calla added quietly. Even Natasha was intimidated by her fierce aura.

The two assassins climbed in the front, starting up the engine. Calla strapped on her mask after having braided her long hair. She checked her wands, first-aid kit and mentally went over every DADA spell she knew, additionally to her crash course on Auror training methods. She would show that condescending, ridiculous-hat-wearing ass what real power was. Calla never resembled her grandmother more than in that moment.

They crashed into the highway. One look at Calla's face told everyone it was absolutely useless to argue about her participation in this - whatever this was. Cap obviously wanted to protect the civilians first. Calla sighed, putting an illusion on her wands to make them look like guns to non-Magicals. She was ready for a little party. "You know, you remind me of your grandmother, Calla. She was like an angered Valkyrie in battle."

Calla grinned at the captain. "That's the Black blood. We were known as notoriously insane, vicious Dark wizards."

"And now?" Clint inquired curiously, unstrapping his bow.

"Now, we're just classed as insane, vicious and affiliated with the Light. But you shouldn't listen too much to what people say."

"Reassuring," the archer quipped over the ear-piece. Calla beheaded two attacking alien with one curse instead of bothering to reply verbally.

A little while later Banner showed up, followed by Thor and Tony who led a giant floating...something in their direction. Unintentionally, Calla's magic spiked with her anger as her husband's life was threatened. Her tight control slipped as she allowed a grim smirk to settle on her features. Maybe she had spent too much time in her Pensieve again, Calla thought detached, as she evaluated her likeness to Bellatrix The Bitch.

"It is an honor to fight alongside someone as powerful as you, Lady Seidhr," Thor told her, an equally grim expression fixed on his features.

"As it is mine to fight beside you, Lord Thor."

Meanwhile, Banner had transformed into his alter ago, punching the giant sludge-hybrid to a stop. Calla beheaded three of the fleeing alien until Captain America gave each of them a task. "Calla, help with the groundwork. You can heal and attack simultaneously." She nodded, kissing Tony 'for good luck' and decimated a few nearby hostile aliens.

Such was the life of the The Savior. Life was a hitch with a capital B.

Adrenaline rushed through her veins, fueled by anger and love. Calla Stark was a terrifying sight to behold.

Hours later, her radio suddenly crackled back to life. She had received a few scrapes, grazes, but not anything truly life-threatening.

_"Wait!" _

_"Stark, it's the only way to end this!" _

_"I have a nuke coming in. And I know just where to put it too." _

Calla tensed. She knew that chances were slim to none for Tony's survival if he made a trip to space. His suits only ran on so much energy. She closed her eyes. "Tony?" It was almost a whisper.

_"We're cut off from anyone else,"_ he announced, sounding much more serious. _"I love you. Calla, I'm sorry for hurting you the way I did two years ago. I wanted to meet our son. He's a sweet kid."_

She forgot the time and place, allowing a tear to slip through her control. "Yes, he is. I love you too. Never stopped." She could hear his sigh of relief.

_"Can you forgive me?"_ Merlin, this had to be damn serious. _"Can you?" _

Another tear slipped through as she absently Sectumsempera-ed a sneaky alien. "Yes," she admitted. "I forgave you a long time ago. I just needed to hear your apology for never answering my messages about Jamie."

_"Tell him... Tell him I love him, alright?" _

"Pinky promise." She closed her eyes as his rough laughter cut off abruptly. Her magic exploded outward, incinerating the nearest Chitauri on its own accord.

_ "Close it."_ The command reached her through a red haze.

With an aching heart, Calla watched as the wormhole began to close itself. A red figure fell out just before it closed completely. Her heart gave a small jolt. Although it stilled as she noticed he wasn't stopping. Or controlling his rapid descend at all. It was Hulk who caught Tony. Thor ripped off the golden face-plate, throwing it carelessly to the side. Tony was too still. He wasn't moving. Not even fidgeting. Calla was reluctant to use magic on him, unsure if it wouldn't do more damage than good. She punched his chest in synch with Hulk's eardrum-blasting roar. Suddenly, the arc reactor was glowing faintly again.

Calla didn't notice she was crying until Tony pulled her in a slightly awkward hug. The rambling she ignored with practiced ease.

"Gorgeous?" Tony finally asked softly.

Calla sobbed. "I should have slapped you harder earlier."

"Would it make you feel better if you slapped me again?"

"No."

"We are not finished yet," Thor reminded them. Calla nodded, her magic flaring dangerously as she thought about Loki.

"Damn, Stark your wife is scary as hell!" Barton whistled lowly.

Tony grinned. "She just has this momma bear vibe going for her."

Calla slapped him upside the neck for that and pushed a mild strengthening potion in his hand. "Drink up. You'll feel better in no time." Tony grimaced, obviously remembering the horrendous taste from other times she patched him up again. If she had a vindictive glint in her eyes, no one commented. They valued their life too much for that.

After safely delivering Loki to Fury and getting Jamie out of the medically bay, the Avengers met up for some much needed food. Tony insisted on holding his son - and paying for them all.


	7. Jealousy

**Disclaimer:** Nothing recognizable belongs to me.

* * *

So, this is the original version of the events described in Chapter 30 of Petal. I hope you enjoy it anyway! Originally, I planned for Tony and Amy to adopt Jonathan (the squib-boy Amy healed while Tony was in Afghanistan, I think-), so don't be too confused, please! On another note, a new chapter of Petal will hopefully be posted sometime within the week, it's currently being beta-ed. So some good news at long last, people! (;  
Worldtravellingfly

* * *

**Jealousy**

* * *

Amaryllis had been trying to show the captain around, to get him used to today's world, when they ended their tour at a small, nice cafe around the corner of Saint Cross. Steve thought to himself that she turned out more reserved than her grandmother - less vicious too. He had ignored the feeling of being followed, guessing that SHIELD would not allow the two of them out in the open without a host of spies, bodyguards and snipers observing them along the way.  
However, his 'tour guide' seemed to mind.

So when the waitress arrived to take their orders, Amaryllis' bright smile almost convinced him of its sincerity but then Steve caught a familiar glint in her eyes. The same glint that Dorea adopted whenever she prepared to _interrogate_ a captive. It sent shivers down his spine, pitying the poor sod who had angered her.

"Would you be so kind to bring table eleven a hazel cocoa with mini-marshmallows and a black coffee, please? I'll cover the cost," Amaryllis asked nicely, voice deceptively calm.

Oh, yes, the calm before the storm, Steve thought.

"Of course, Miss Potter. Would you like them to join you?" Waitress Kelly asked with a wink.

Steve felt as if he had missed something important. Amy just nodded. "Please."

The waitress left them, sending an amused glance back at his 'tour guide'. In the 1940s this could have counted as a flirt attempt - if a guy would be the one ordering.

A small, excited boy bounced over to their table, sliding in the seat beside Steve. "Hi. I'm Jonathan. Don't worry, they do that often," the cheerful child introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you?" the captain replied, unsure what to think about this situation. He didn't quite understand the meaning of the last sentence of Jonathan either.

Amaryllis focused her predatory smile on a carbon copy of Howard Stark. No doubt this was his son, An-something. _Anthony, maybe? What had Fury called him?_ Steve sighed, guessing some things never changed. Dorea or Howard together in a room always ended in tears. (More often than not of the person owning said room.)

"Hi, honey," Amaryllis began, smile still fixed on her face. "What a surprise to find you and Nate here."

Immediately both grow men tensed. Steve because when Dorea used the same tone, the prisoners never escaped without a few very well placed scars. Before she handed them over to the government, anyway.

"Sweetheart..."

"Don't you 'sweetheart' me, Tony," the witch hissed. "You used Nate as cover to follow us? Seriously? He's ten..."

Said child leaned over to Steve. "They really love each other. Amy is not going to hurt him...much." It didn't reassure Steve in the slightest.

"... You were following us all through the damn city, weren't you? Did you know I thought the Death Eaters came back?"

The expression of Howard's son betrayed only a hint of the doom Steve assumed he felt. A brave man. "Amy, you know I don't like sharing..." The younger Stark muttered.

"Do I look like I'm having an affair? Now sit down. We can continue this at a later date."


	8. Original Wedding (Petal)

Petal - Original Chapter 9:

* * *

Disclaimer: Still does not belong to me... Sadly.

* * *

So, for those of you who were curious about the wedding and how/why I came up with what I did for Petal, this is the original wedding, written in 2013. Thank you guys for all those lovely reviews welcoming me back! Happy reading! W

* * *

On New Year's Eve, the Weasleys, including kids and spouses, Tonks', Longbottoms, Pepper and Rhodey had been invited to a party in New York. Most of them would either Floo back to Britain or Portkey out sometime before midnight, but they had all accepted the invitation. Tony stole a last kiss before the guests would arrive. Amy looked incredible in her little white dress and red heels; he really couldn't resist. Amy reciprocated easily, allowing his tongue inside of her mouth.  
Charlie whistled loudly to get their attention. He had arrived early. "Good to see you two are still going strong," he teased.

Amy proceeded to smack his bulging biceps for that remark. "Hello Charlie. Do you want something to drink?"

"Sure. What are you offering?"

"Firewhiskey, Butterbeer, champagne or sparkling apple juice?"

* * *

The rest of the crowd arrived quickly after Charlie. In no time at all, the spacious living room was filled with redheads, kids and other guests. For the occasion, Teddy had changed his hair-color to a festive green and his eyes were red. When he greeted Tony and Amy, his control slipped and his hair darkened and eyes matched the unique emeralds. Pepper was clearly about to dissolve into a puddle of goo. She had never seen anything that cute, apparently. And she wasn't the only one. However, no one mentioned the incident.

When everyone was settled, a last guest arrived: Parvati Patil. "Happy New Years! So are you ready?" The Indian witch asked with a bright smile.

"Nope, we were going to tell them in a minute," Amy replied after giving her old dorm-mate a short hug.

"Tell us what?" Hermione inquired suspiciously; in synch with Pepper.

Tony and Amy exchanged a horrified look before settling on the assembly. "Well, you are here to party and have a good time, but also because this provides excellent cover from the paparazzi," Amy began sheepishly.

"Plus, I'll remember the date," Tony threw in jokingly.

Realization dawned on several people at once. "Oh my God! Why didn't you say anything, you gits?" Ginny exclaimed.

Luna who had chosen her yellow gown again just smiled serenely: "Because the faeries told them not to."

Amy grinned at Luna. "'Course. So, Hermione...?"

"Of course, you troll!"

"Rhodey?" Tony asked quietly.

His friend seemed to have gone into shock. "Can someone please pinch me?" Victoire helped him out happily. "Ouch! So this isn't some Alternate Universe or something?"

"Nope, Rhodes," Tony confirmed.

"Alrighty! JARVIS will take care of the music, I've been told?" Parvati interrupted.

"Yes, ma'am," the AI confirmed.

Amy asked Ron something who looked stunned before handing his daughter over to Molly. The Golden Trio left the room. Rhodey finally recovered and stood with Tony next to the Indian witch that conducted the ceremony.

* * *

JARVIS played the traditional wedding march as first Hermione, and then Ron and Amy entered the room. Tony smiled at his beautiful bride, finally relaxing completely. She would be his for as long as she wanted him. It was spontaneous and unconventional, but those words were perfect in describing their relationship. Parvati performed her duties as ceremonial mistress and bound them together in marriage. Ron gave Amy away, obviously very honored by this request. Hermione offered the bride's ring which Tony had slipped her subtly. Rhodey handed Parvati the groom's ring cautiously, still dazed.

But Tony couldn't keep his eyes (or fingers) off of his new wife. Amy was happier and consequently appeared to be even more beautiful than he had ever seen her. Their kiss lasted several seconds before they separated.

Teddy was the first to hug Amy (and Tony), grinning toothily. "Do I have a godfather now too?"

Amy sent him a questioning look. Tony smiled. "Do you want to?"

"Yes, of course! You're awesome!" And as if to prove his point, Teddy changed into a mini-version of Tony.

Pepper just groaned dramatically. "No. I can handle one Tony Stark, but two?" Rhodey kissed her cheek in reply and laughed.

"So you two finally got together?" The billionaire teased.

But he couldn't do much more than that because now the family descended on Amy and him. Molly had cried during the short ceremony and almost crushed his ribcage. Hermione hugged them both and Ron patted his back while grinning broadly. George smiled a bit sadly, but congratulated them nonetheless. Ginny just kissed their cheeks and wished them joy.

Tony watched Amy radiate happiness and love and knew he had made the right decision. Maybe that would change with the years, but for now life was good. Parvati had to leave, but swore an oath not to gossip about their wedding before she Portkey-ed away.

* * *

The party was a raging success. Molly had a few drinks and loosened up, hat perching precariously on her head after a kiss from Arthur. Luna whispered something in Amy's ear while the two danced together.

Neville smiled at Tony. "Treat her well. Amy is one of the best people I know."

"That's the plan." The other man nodded.

"Congratulations."

Sometime during the party Rhodey sidled up to Tony when Amy was dancing with Victoire. (She had insisted.) "Are you happy?" His friend asked quietly.

"Never been happier."

"Then I'm gonna wish you all the best."

Tony smiled. It was a carefree, boyish smile that made him look twenty again. "Oh, I already have the best of the best," he replied, his eyes never leaving Amy.

Rhodey snorted, but smiled as well. "She is something, alright. You have chosen well, Tony. Amy is good for you."

"I know."

His friend clapped him on the back and raised his glass in a toast: "To a happy new year!" Several people raised their own glasses and repeated Rhodey's words.

Pepper insisted on a brother-sister dance with him, simultaneously complimenting and berating him for the surprise wedding. Tony just laughed, waving away her protest with a wink to Amy who was currently dancing with George. She sent him a tender smile in return.

Yes, the party had been a complete success.


	9. Petal 89 Interlude (deleted)

**Petal – Interlude between Ch 8 and 9 (deleted) **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Still own nothing you recognize.

* * *

So, this is a part of Petal that I took out of the main story because otherwise the chapters would have gotten too long and unwieldy. Also, it didn't seem to fit into the plot I was aiming for then. Hope you enjoy it anyway – and maybe discover something new about Petal. (:  
Happy reading, W

* * *

Apartment 60 felt empty without Andromeda's or Ted's presence after spending a few days near constantly with them. Even Tony's rare visits managed to add a hint of warmth that had been missing before. Amy sighed, as she contemplated what to wear for tonight. It was one in the morning and she had no idea. Tony mentioned Obadiah as a family friend. She had researched his name, of course, to be better prepared.  
Mr. Stane was bald, with a gray beard, tall and one of Stark Industries' public faces. He had directed the company in-between Howard Stark's passing and Tony's taking over. Amy had noted that Stane also was the one to stand by Tony's side during the funeral, allegedly even posing as a surrogate father. How come a business partner fulfilled that role when the real deal supposedly couldn't? They would have to work equally much, so why did Stane choose to fill that parental slot?  
Amy was curious about him, but she didn't like all of the implied questions. For Tony's sake, she'd meet this family friend though.

Throwing a last desperate look at her humongous closet, Amy gave up. "Mione? Can you please help me?" the witch asked over the enchanted mirror they always carried around after the war. Just in case.

"Amy? What's the matter?" Hermione replied instantly.

"I need a dress for later. Tony and I are invited to a formal dinner with a family friend/business partner. But I can't decide what to wear!"

"Take that dress Fleur gave you for Christmas. It's lovely on you but not too much. Besides, wine red suits you."

"It also makes me look like Snowhite only without the dwarves," the ravenette grumbled.

Hermione laughed. "Match it with those nude heels you bought last time we went shopping."

Amy sighed, relieved to have found something. "Thank you. I just..."

"It's alright, Ames. Tony met a part of your family and now you'll meet part of his. No need to be worried. If you don't like him, that's alright too. You are entitled to your own opinions."

Somehow, Amy needed to hear those words. "It's just...this feeling I have. This Obadiah sounds perfectly nice from what Tony told me and I read in the internet but... He is too good to be true. There are a lot of unanswered questions in my mind; things that don't make sense to me." Amy tried to explain it. She knew this sounded vulnerable and insecure but the witch trusted her friend. And Magic, too.

Hermione sighed, rubbing her temples. Probably a long night, again. Maybe Rose had kept her up? She was beginning to teeth, wasn't she? Amy felt guilty for forcing her issues on her best friend. "Your instincts are always good. Andy trained you to be a proper lady, so just use those tactics if he sends out bad vibes," Hermione advised. She smiled at her friend. "It's sweet of Tony to introduce you two. He's letting you in."

"Tony is very sweet underneath his facade," Amy agreed with a small smile. Then she turned serious again. "Last weekend I realized I need to tell him about being a witch but I'm not ready yet. Tony is incredibly smart. He knows how to read me. I think he senses that there is something I'm not telling him and he's more curious than we were in school."

Her best friend sighed again. "Just take your time. Trust your instincts. It's been a while since you've gone on a date, Amy."

However, there was something telling the Healer that she would be heartbroken if Tony only tried to uncover the mystery around her. (He talked in his sleep.) "Tony isn't some sort of rebound, Mia. He has really gotten under my skin."

Mrs. Ronald Weasley stilled in surprise. "You love him?"

"I think so."

For a moment there was only silence.

"Oh, Amy. I hope it works out for you."

"Luna told me he will keep the redwings at bay," Amy replied mischievously, feeling the urge to lighten the mood.

At this, Hermione smiled. "Well, then. I hope she's right."

Amy kept talking to her best friend about Rose and Ron, Hermione's work and how the rest of the family was doing. It was reassuring Amy, laying her insecurities to rest. For a while at least.

* * *

Shortly before noon, the young witch showered and changed in the locker rooms. After magically drying her hair and putting it in a loose bun, Amy slipped into her dress but wore flats since she hated heels. Those were stored in her purse, along with a change of clothes. Thankfully it was a rather large one, so the Undetectable Extension Charm wouldn't be too noticeable. Quickly applying a hint of lipstick and mascara, Amy deemed herself presentable enough.

Tony waited patiently in front of the locker rooms for her. Unsure how to go about greeting him, she blushed and smiled at her boyfriend.

"Green Eyes, you look gorgeous," the genius complimented after kissing her swiftly.

The witch smiled. "Thanks. So how was London?"

"Rainy. And boring. Any recommendations for next time?"

Amy shrugged, thinking about Muggle joints that she could actually recommend. "There is a nice pub close to Harrods that I like to eat at. Their food is quite good for the money they charge."

Her boyfriend smiled a bit indulgingly. "You're economical, aren't you?"

"Well, yes. So how is your family friend? Anything I have to know?"

Tony shrugged. "Obie's... He is one of the few people I trust. He's been friends with Howard and... Obie's been around when I needed him." Amy kissed his cheek, knowing this was as far as Tony was prepared to admit he wanted them to get along.

* * *

During the flight to California, they talked about some mutual acquaintances, their last couple of days and interesting work-related things. Just regular smalltalk, really. When they landed, a crowd of paparazzi was already waiting for them, bathing the couple in blinding light. Amy half-hid behind Tony, not really wanting her face to be plastered over a tabloid. (She had resignedly accepted that even in the Muggle world she'd be recognized now, but it never changed her point of view on the press.) Tony slapped his charming smirk on and guided them outside where Happy was waiting already, engine running.

Amy breathed a sigh of relief as the car doors closed behind the trio. "Not a fan of the paparazzi?" Tony teased. She sent him a deadpan look, shaking her head. Over the years, the witch had gotten better with crowds but flashes of light still triggered bad memories. "Well, I thought you could stay at the mansion - it's big enough. Maybe show you around town for a little bit before we meet Obie. If you want to rest it's okay too, but..."

Amy gently squeezed his hand. She was honored that he actually considered it. Although she wasn't one hundred percent sure if she shouldn't book a room in a hotel. "Sounds good to me, Mr. Black Sabbath."

Tony smiled more genuinely but he also seemed a bit embarrassed. Obviously there was more to this offer. "I don't expect you to sleep with me," the genius clarified. "I just thought it would be easier to share the house than looking for a hotel."

Amy smiled. "Thanks. I appreciate it."

* * *

California, as opposed to London, actually was sunny. The temperature felt nice. Tony obviously had his favorite haunts which he generously showed the witch in his company. She smiled when they grabbed tea or coffee and sat on a bench at the beach. Amy closed her eyes, holding her face in the sun much like a content cat. The warm rays pleasantly caressed her features. For a moment, neither of the couple said anything.

Amy felt Tony's eyes on her rather than the ocean. "Have you ever been to the ocean?" the genius asked curiously.

The ravenette smiled, opening her emerald eyes to look at him. "Not for relaxation. A friend of mine died unexpectedly and was buried close to the sea." The witch tried hard not to think about the day of Dobby's funeral. Or the circumstances of his death.

Tony seemed taken aback. "How come you've never seen the ocean? I thought you Brits would vacation there all the time?"

Instantly, Amy's features hardened when a taunting six-years-old Dudley popped up inside of her mind. "My relatives never brought me along. For vacations or anything else. That is, unless the old lady across the street was unable to babysit." Tony stared at her in surprised silence. Obviously he didn't know how to handle this situation. "It's okay. Happened a long time ago. Besides, I liked Arabella. She always gave me cake when I stayed with her."

Therefore Tony relaxed. He put an arm around her, pulling the witch closer. "How did you become all aristocratic then?"

Amy grinned slightly. "Andromeda trained me until my 'behavior befit my station in society'. She was disowned for marrying a...commoner but originally she is a Black from a side-branch."

"Andromeda?" Tony repeated incredulously. The same warm woman he had met a few days ago? His disbelieving tone elicited some chuckles from the witch.

"Yes. I inherited the title because my godfather happened to be the last male Black of the main branch. In adopting me, he named me his sole heiress, canceling out any other potential heirs. One of which would have been my schoolyard rival."

Tony grinned. "We can't have that, can we?"

This evoked another round of chuckles. "So how was your school experience? Any rivals?"

Tony sighed. "Well, socially speaking, it wasn't exactly awesome. Academically, no one could beat me. That didn't sit well with some people though, so I didn't exactly have the hottest social life." Amy leaned more into his side, kissing his cheek. She knew he sounded as if that hadn't hurt, but there always remained a bitter residue glued to the memories. "College was worse than high school in some of these aspects but better in others. Met Rhodey there too. The subjects were less boring but still not exactly demanding for me."

Amy snorted. "Somehow I doubt that anything you find 'demanding' would have been suitable for anyone else in your courses, including some of those pesky professors."

Tony laughed quietly, kissing her chastely. "Thank you, Gorgeous. How was your boarding school?"

For a moment, Amy closed her eyes in thought. "Mostly, it was fun. The school provides you with a train ticket where your parents drop you off. You have a few hours to get to know others. Ron and I sat in the same compartment the first time, hitting it off instantly. The school is situated in an old castle so we had a lot of fun exploring (when we weren't trying to save someone's life). When you're eleven, Hagrid brings you over the lake with boats; the upper years take carriages."

Amy grinned as she spotted Tony's astonished look. "_Carriages_?"

"Yes. Electricity is banned, remember? Besides I doubt you can get gas anywhere close to the castle... We're sent there to learn, nothing else. The feasts at the beginning and end of term were the best. We have a special school sport that I loved to play."

"And the bad parts?"

"Well, let's just say my social life wasn't all that hot either. Either everyone loved me or hated me. Depends on the year, really."

"Why? Because you were more intelligent than the general masses?"

"No," Amy sighed. "Hermione is the real genius. I'm just talented in healing others. But with a few exceptions, only certain upper class families can afford to send their kids there. Which means everyone knows your family, even if you don't know anything about it. Until third year I never even thought about a godfather. My parents used to be Head Boy and Girl, very talented in their own fields, so everyone expected me to match or surpass them." The witch tried not to lie or embellish anything. She knew she was a bad liar and in telling half-truths it was less obvious. Hopefully.

"I can understand that. Just being the great Howard Stark's son forced a lot of pressure on me."

Amy kissed him once more. "I like you for being just Tony, you know. It doesn't matter that you have a private jet or mansions or a VIP last name."

The genius smiled. They enjoyed a few more minutes of calming sea waves and sunshine, kissing and joking around. Until Happy appeared with the car.

It was time to meet Obadiah Stane.


End file.
